Aldéran 32 : Le tonneau des danaïdes
by iloveharlock
Summary: RadCity est toujours en proie aux attentats et les explosions continuent aux quatre coins de la galactopole. Aux prises, entre autres, avec ces terroristes, Aldéran a la sensation d'être face à une tâche sans fin, et les menaces de la mer d'étoiles n'y font pas exception
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Toshiro, Mayu, Eméraldas, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Figé sur place, Soreyn demeura incapable de la moindre réaction alors que les derniers débris volaient encore dans l'immense salle, portés par le souffle de l'explosion.

- Aldie… murmura-t-il.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me raccroches au nez ? aboya ce dernier alors que les portes du deuxième des trois ascenseurs s'ouvraient dans son dos de son ami.

- Aldie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? !

- J'ai fini par décider de me prendre aussi un café… C'est quoi ça ? Qu'as-tu fait à mon bureau ?

- Moi, mais rien du tout ! Je sortais juste de l'ascenseur, et… J'ai cru que…

- Effectivement, on dirait que ça s'est joué à un cheveu.

Le bip du troisième ascenseur arrivant à l'étage les fit se retourner d'un bloc.

- Ne traînez donc pas ici ! glapit Kwendel, les autres bombes sont sur le point de péter !

- Quelles « autres bombes » ?

Une nouvelle déflagration pulvérisa les portes de l'issue d'évacuation, de l'autre côté du plateau, tandis que le premier ascenseur était détruit à son tour.

- Ces bombes, fit sombrement Kwendel.

Un long moment, Aldéran se demanda si le brouillard était dû aux nouveaux débris des explosions, ou si c'était parce qu'il s'était fait balayer comme un fétu de paille au travers du couloir. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses sens désorientés ne lui permettaient pas d'arriver à se replacer dans son environnement et encore moins à se relever.

- Debout ! intimait d'ailleurs Kwendel en le secouant comme un prunier, ce qui devait signifier qu'il n'avait que des blessures superficielles.

Battant des paupières, il aperçut Soreyn à quelques mètres de lui, le fémur de sa jambe gauche ayant transpercé sa cuisse.

- Sors-le d'ici, chuinta-t-il, sa propre voix résonnant étrangement à ses tympans fragilisés.

- Mais toi, tu es mon frère ! protesta Kwendel qui avait réussi au moins à le faire se redresser à genoux.

- Faites ce que Skendromme vous a dit, je m'occupe de lui, jeta une voix que celle-la, Aldéran ne put identifier, bien que vaguement familière.

Encore incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, Aldéran se sentit relevé par une poigne solide et soutenu jusqu'au seul ascenseur encore en état de marche.

Appréciant finalement que ses oreilles presque bouchées l'empêchent d'avoir les poils hérissés par l'alarme stridente, les services de secours internes passant par les escaliers d'évacuation, et une antenne médicale les attendant trois étages plus bas, Aldéran songea à nouveau que sa bonne étoile lui avait fait éviter le pire, sa vie se jouant sans nul doute à quelques secondes près !

« J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un n'a pas apprécié que je déjoue l'attentat contre Solkadir ! ».

Bien qu'ignorant qui s'était mêlé plus qu'à propos des suites des déflagrations, Aldéran se dit que s'offrir un petit malaise tombait à pic et il se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rassuré à la vue de la mine de sa belle-sœur qui sortait de la chambre d'Aldéran, Skyrone soupira d'aise.

- Ayvi ?

- Contusions et brûlures superficielles, l'informa-t-elle, également avec soulagement. Ils ne le gardent en observation que pour la commotion qui l'a fait tourner de l'œil au moment où le service médical de l'AL-99-DS1 le prenait en charge. Demain, je le ramène à la maison…

- … dont il va filer illico pour évaluer les dégâts et la situation de son Bureau.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment l'en empêcher. Et c'est sûr qu'entre le fait que son poste de travail a été visé en premier et que ce n'est pas le moment que ses équipes rencontrent des difficultés à cause des dommages en cette période si agitée.

- C'est toujours agité, releva Ayvanère.

- Et Soreyn Romdall ?

- Lui en revanche est immobilisé pour quelques semaines. Ils ont placé des broches et une longue revalidation l'attend. Mais d'après ce que me dit le chirurgien, il ne devrait souffrir d'aucune séquelle.

- Donc on va dire que tout se termine bien.

- Aldéran ne le verra pas sous cet angle, remarqua Ayvanère, mais l'essentiel est qu'il n'y ait que des pertes matérielles à déplorer.

- Au fait, qui est venu prêter main-forte à Kwendel pour les faire évacuer avant qu'une quatrième explosion ne volatilise le local de détente de l'étage ?

- Un certain Tersic Olker.

**2.**

Bien que son corps lui renseigne que qu'il avait pris, pour changer, une très mauvaise décision, Aldéran était arrivé à l'AL-99-DS1 en milieu de matinée, la seule concession étant qu'Ayvanère l'avait conduit – le tout-terrain resté de toute façon au parking souterrain depuis la veille – et était montée avec lui.

Kycham et Jarvyl, ses deux subordonnés directs, le regardèrent avec réprobation mais s'abstinrent de la moindre remarque.

- Faites-moi le point, pria simplement le grand rouquin balafré en se dirigeant néanmoins vers le fauteuil le plus proche pour s'y asseoir. Les dégâts me paraissent moins importants que ne me l'avaient donné à croire le fracas des déflagrations.

- Les équipes ont déjà procédé à un sacré nettoyage, elles ont travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la nuit durant, expliqua Jarvyl. Elles ont récupéré tout ce qu'elles pouvaient et restaurés un maximum de connexions possibles afin de permettre aux agents des Unités de travailler.

- Votre bureau est totalement rasé, intervint Kycham. Vous ne pourrez pas le réintégrer avant minimum trois semaines car, avec le bureau de Lozère, plusieurs murs porteurs ont été endommagés et il faut d'abord les stabiliser. Si vos deux secrétaires devront se partager une salle, il vous faudra aller squatter ailleurs.

- Je vais prendre le poste de travail de Soreyn. Il ne s'en apercevra même pas vu que j'aurai regagné mes pénates bien avant son propre retour.

- Son pronostic médical est toujours optimiste ? insista le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Oui, tranquillisez-vous. De toute façon, je prendrai régulièrement de ses nouvelles, et lui-même ne manquera certainement pas de nous les transmettre une fois qu'il sera rentré chez lui.

Aldéran avait bu la moitié du verre d'eau que Kycham lui avait apporté, Ayvanère près de lui, le couvant tendrement du regard. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ignorant comment aborder le point suivant qui le turlupinait car si Soreyn n'avait pas encore pu être interrogé, il ne soufflerait lui non plus pas mot de l'intervention de Kwendel.

- Comment a-t-on pu laisser filé Olker hier soir ? grogna-t-il enfin.

- Les trois derniers étages de l'immeuble étaient légèrement sens dessus dessous, rappela Kycham. Les alarmes explosions et incendies vrillaient les tympans et plusieurs des systèmes de sécurité ont bloqué les accès autant entrant que sortant, internes et à l'extérieur.

- La priorité des équipes allaient à la maîtrise des flammes, à la sécurisation des lieux et à l'évacuation de Soreyn et de toi, ajouta Jarvyl. Olker leur était peut-être inconnu, mais elles n'ont pas prêté plus que cela attention à lui, peut-être même l'ont-elles pris pour un des nouveaux membres des volontaires.

- Possible, admit Aldéran qui n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Kycham, tu t'occupes de transférer mes affaires au poste de travail de Soreyn ? Jarvyl à toi de superviser la remise en état matérielle.

- A tes ordres.

Ayvanère se pencha sur son mari.

- Maintenant, je te ramène à l'appartement, et ça ne se discute pas. Tu as un jour d'arrêt pour te reposer un maximum. Demain, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux, comme à ton habitude.

- A demain, fit Aldéran à l'adresse de ses subordonnés.

- Ce sera un peu travail en zone sinistrée, surtout pour la fin de la semaine, mais on tâchera de faire au mieux, promit Kycham.

Presque mis à la porte de son lieu de travail, Aldéran quitta les lieux.

* * *

En début de soirée, ayant dormi depuis son retour chez lui, Aldéran avait retrouvé sa femme – Alyénor et Albior chez l'aîné de leurs oncles.

Ayvanère sourit.

- Kwendel était là, ça ne m'étonne guère, sauf peut-être qu'il soit arrivé un chouya en retard au lieu de vous faire sortir tous les deux avant la première des bombes. Mais, qui est cet Olker ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Un nouvel électron libre du passé de mon père, qui avait bâti rancune et souffrances sur des souvenirs d'enfant incomplets et faussés. Mon père a fini par lui exposer la vérité et il a compris ses erreurs. En revanche, je me demande bien comment il a pu atterrir ici…

- Il te l'expliquera, et dès ce week-end, assura Kwendel en se matérialisant dans le salon.

- Tu pourrais éviter ces entrées mélodramatiques ? gronda son ancien jumeau. Je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque à tes apparitions !

- Mais non, mon cœur est à toute épreuve ! s'amusa Kwendel. Et je te conduirai à Olker le moment venu. Je te laisse finir la journée au calme. A bientôt.

Kwendel disparu, Aldéran se blottit contre Ayvanère, savourant ses tendres câlins.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Avec appréhension, sachant ne pouvoir pas entièrement compter sur son physique éreinté par les explosions, Aldéran avait cependant choisi de faire confiance à son ancien jumeau qui l'avait conduit dans les rues de RadCity.

Contrairement à ses délires romanesques, Kwendel ne l'avait pas fait rejoindre les pires bas-fonds de la galactopole mais l'avait mené au zoning hôtelier, jusqu'à un établissement à taille humaine, familial, lumineux et bien entretenu.

La mère de famille et patronne, avait accueilli les deux frères et avait indiqué à Aldéran la chambre occupée par celui qu'il venait visiter.

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration et frappa au battant de la porte, Tersic Olker venant presqu'aussitôt lui ouvrit.

- J'ai vu votre tout-terrain se garer. Kwendel m'a dit que vous viendriez, qu'il vous donnerait mon adresse. Et il a fait une apparition fugace, il y a une poignée de seconde pour me dire que vous arriviez.

- On dirait, que tout le monde connaît mes faits et gestes, alors que moi-même je les ignorais, quelques heures auparavant… Kwendel, dégage !

Son jumeau mort disparu, Aldéran se retourna vers Tersic Olker.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous ? ! Vous ne devriez pas être avec l'expédition de Mayu Oyama Tuldish, aux fers de préférence ?

- J'ai été renvoyé, bien évidemment, après avoir commis ces agressions envers votre père et vous. Je traînais, d'un bureau d'embauche à l'autre, et puis, lui, il est apparu… comme maintenant.

Sans se retourner, Aldéran soupira.

- Kwendel, tu me les brises !

Kwendel s'assit dans un fauteuil, auprès des deux hommes qui en réalité, autant l'un que l'autre, ne savaient trop comment se comporter !

- Aldie, ferme-la, et écoute M. Olker, s'il te plaît.

Aldéran alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon le plus éloigné de Tersic… et de Kwendel. Il affichait une mine butée mais semblait prêt à entendre ce que l'ancien responsable de la sécurité du _Benkel_ avait à lui dire.

- Comme ni votre père ni vous n'avez porté plainte pour la double agression commise sur vos personnes, j'ai été mis à pied et donc remplacé dans mes fonctions. Je suis rentré chez moi et, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai traîné à gauche et à droite.

Dans son fauteuil, Aldéran s'agita, indiquant clairement que ces informations ne l'intéressaient pas un instant.

- Kwendel est venu me débusquer, il a affirmé avoir besoin de moi… Et il m'a fait venir ici le temps d'un battement de cils. J'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas comment, ni qui il est, et le pourquoi de cette troublante ressemblance avec vous, Colonel. Car j'ai vérifié à nouveau mon dossier sur vous : il n'est nulle part fait mention d'un troisième frère !

Aldéran ricana.

- Kwendel est mon jumeau.

- Ce qui expliquerait la ressemblance. Mais je ne peux que noter une différence d'âge !

- Nous sommes pourtant bien nés de la même mère, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, assura Aldéran que les incompréhensions de Tersic divertissaient à présent ! Nous n'avons cependant pas été élevés ensemble. Ensuite, c'est devenu un peu plus compliqué – mais ça n'entre absolument pas en ligne de compte dans mes récents déboires.

Il regarda Tersic avec plus d'insistance, cette fois.

- Alors, ce que mon père vous a raconté du passé, sa version, la mort en combattant à ses côtés de celui qui avait toujours veillé sur vous, vous a donc bel et bien convaincu d'en finir avec les reproches que vous lui faisiez ?

- Entièrement. L'enfant que j'étais avait idolâtré le patron, et je ne me trompais pas sur ce point. Mais cette guerre, je ne pouvais la comprendre. Je n'avais voulu garder que le souvenir de ce corps mutilé qui avait été ramené par un pirate à la mise étrange… Je sais désormais que dans ses propres erreurs, et dans ses convictions, oncle Vilak a toujours été entier, qu'il a choisi de se sacrifier pour une noble cause, et pour les enfants justement. Mes ressentiments envers son bref compagnon d'armes n'avait plus lieu d'être. J'avais cependant encore à me racheter pour l'avoir blessé, et vous avoir aussi neutralisé.

- Deux fois, grinça Aldéran. Ah, c'est pour ça que vous avez aidé Kwendel à me sortir de là ?

Aldéran se tourna vers son ancien jumeau, le regard fulminant.

- Si tu étais venu pour nous prévenir des bombes, pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant tardé, ce qui fait qu'au final Soreyn et moi avons été blessés ? !

- C'est Grunda, fit sombrement Kwendel. Il a tenté de me stopper et il a bien failli m'avoir !

Aldéran sursauta.

- Ah, parce qu'en plus des terroristes, il y a une entité ennemie qui rôde ?

Kwendel inclina la tête de façon positive.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Pour l'instant, à une masse d'énergie. C'est donc un polymorphe. Il adopte l'apparence la plus appropriée pour affronter un adversaire.

- Formi, manquait plus que ça, soupira Aldéran.

Il reprit espoir.

- C'est surtout pour cela que tu es là, Kwendel, pour l'occuper ? Parce que j'ai bien assez de chats à fouetter ainsi !

- Grunda m'a jaugé, je ne crois pas qu'il voudra à nouveau m'affronter, sachant qu'il ne peut me défaire. Donc, il se tournera inévitablement vers toi qui es le seul ici, à pouvoir le contrer !

- RadCity, voire la planète, serait son Sanctuaire ? insista Aldéran.

- Ca y ressemble furieusement.

Aldéran réfléchit un instant.

- Je crois que c'est Sylvarande, ou peut-être était-ce Lourik, je ne me souviens plus bien, qui m'avait dit que le sous-sol de Ragel abritait des créatures ennemis. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai vu ce mille-pattes gigantesque sortir de terre et sans Myla la chauve-souris, j'aurais eu du mal à en venir à bout ! Ca promet si une créature non identifiable et belliqueuse m'en veut d'être simplement ce que je suis…

- Pourquoi est-ce que cet ennemi ne peut vous battre, Kwendel ? intervint Tersic qui n'avait strictement rien compris aux derniers propos échangés.

- Mais c'est parce qu'il est mort, évidemment, ça coule de source ! rétorqua Aldéran avec un brin d'agacement. Et vous, Olker, n'espérez pas que je vous engage. Occupez-vous de vos fesses, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Maintenant, entre un défunt et un chômeur, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, j'ai un monceau d'emmerdes à gérer ! ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Au port de RadCity, sur le Quai 27, les explosions avaient soufflé trois silos, les saquant à leur base, et ils étaient tombés, écrasés par leur propre poids.

Vu que l'opération avait été planifiée de nuit, l'explosif encore non répertorié dans le dossier des terroristes, ceux de l'AL-99-DS1 avaient été alertés.

Descendant de leurs véhicules, Aldéran et Kycham s'étaient dirigés vers le lieu du drame.

Ils venaient à peine de s'y diriger lorsqu'une voiture électrique s'était arrêtée à leur hauteur et un jeune homme blond en uniforme de la flotte maritime s'était dressé devant eux.

- Lhachar Sussguend, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le porte-parole du port. Vous avez vu le désastre ?

- Les silos étaient vides, remarqua Aldéran.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui importe ! Il faudra des heures pour tout déblayer, et des jours pour faire évacuer les silos, avec l'aide d'une grue, et les remplacer. Lequel de vous est Skendromme ? jeta-t-il avec un instinctif regard vers le grave et policé « croque-mort ».

- Je suis Skendromme, grogna le grand rouquin balafré.

- Ainsi, c'est à vous que nous devons ce foutoir ? Des semaines, des mois, que ces explosions terrorisent la galactopole. Que faites-vous donc, hormis être grassement payés pour être attentif et non actif ? ! Si j'en crois les rumeurs, nous étions sur la liste des cibles privilégiées, mais nous n'avons jamais vu l'ombre d'une protection renforcée ! ? Et là qu'il n'y a plus que ruines, vous vous pointez ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre, Colonel Skendromme ?

Bien que chaudement emmitouflé, Aldéran avait l'impression que le froid s'insinuait entre ses vêtements, le glaçant jusqu'aux os, rendant plus sensibles encore les plaies sous les pansements et bandages et il ne se sentait guère d'humeur à ce qu'on lui prenne la tête !

- Les techniciens experts sont occupés, les enquêteurs font leur boulot. Moi, je…

- Vous venez faire votre show, oui, j'ai parfaitement compris ! Désolé, les médias ne sont pas encore arrivés !

- Moi, je viens m'assurer que mes Bureaux effectuent leur boulot. Moi, je centralise et je ne délègue pas. Moi, je gère ma Division Sectorielle.

- Vous êtes un planqué ? insista le jeune homme blond dont le regard marron étincelait.

- Oui, répondit Aldéran en dépit de la mine interdite et déjà révoltée, de Kycham. On va dire que j'ai fait mon temps sur le terrain et maintenant, je dirige. Ca vous cause un problème, M. Sussguend ?

- Major Sussguend, rectifia Lhachar. Je visualise parfaitement : un planqué, insista-t-il.

- Les privilèges de l'expérience, de l'âge, et du grade ! rétorqua sèchement Aldéran. Je supervise, en effet, mais je n'ignore rien des détails de mes dossiers. Le port faisait partie des objectifs supposés, il fut sous surveillance, les terroristes furent plus forts sur ce coup, mais plus ils agissent plus ils laissent d'indices et notre étau se resserre. Ils ne fanfaronneront plus bien longtemps et nous les épingleront tous.

- Vous me l'assurez ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Major ! siffla Aldéran. L'attentat de cette nuit, qui a meurtri ce quai, je l'ajoute à toutes les urgences de mes équipes. Et, bien que de votre côté public, vous avez l'impression que nous ne faisons rien, il s'agit en réalité de tout l'inverse. Restons en contact, voulez-vous ?

- Et comment ! Le port demeure une cible rouge, et donc je ne vous lâcherai pas, Colonel Skendromme !

- Sur ce point, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, conclut Aldéran. Dès lors, à un de ces jours, Major Sussguend.

- J'y compte bien, Colonel !

* * *

- Le sale con ! décréta Kycham Kendeler alors qu'il revenait à leurs tout-terrains.

- Il a été sincère, remarqua Aldéran.

- Sincère, abject et injuste envers vous !

Aldéran eut, étonnamment, un sourire.

- Mais, ça m'arrive tout le temps ! J'en ai pris l'habitude, bien que ça demeure singulièrement désagréable, à chaque fois… Et ce gosse a raison, de son point de vue : nous observons, mais nous n'agissons pas vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas le job de l'AL-99-DS1 ! protesta Kycham en ouvrant la porte de son véhicule à son Colonel.

- Le public y va par de singuliers raccourcis, soupira Aldéran. Mais l'intégralité des enquêtes relève de la Division Sectorielle, donc de moi… Mais, professionnellement parlant, nous ne disposons d'aucun indice vraiment concluant ! Même après l'attentat direct contre Solkadir, nous sommes impuissants et sans renseignements… Ce gosse a vraiment raison : nous devons progresser !

Kycham posa soudain le dos de sa main sur le front d'Aldéran.

- Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre !

- Je suis au courant… Et j'ai eu des arguments débiles, et pas rassurants du tout, envers ce jeune Major ?

- Oui, assez. Mais quels que soient ses griefs, ils n'avaient pas à vous les balancer en pleine figure !

- Il avait, en partie raison… Et, en tant que Division Sectorielle, le nec plus ultra en matière de contre malfaiteurs, nous aurions dû… Mais la DS est encore trop neuve, les services indépendants entre eux, ça ne marche pas top…

- C'est bien organisé, ça fonctionnera magistralement, Colonel. Les civils n'ont pas à nous juger !

- Mais ils subissent, sur le terrain… Nous sommes sensés les protéger ! Punaise, je n'arrive plus à m'y retrouver, je n'y comprends plus rien… Trop d'explosions, en trop peu de temps…

- Vous n'êtes pas encore apte à reprendre toutes vos fonctions, jeta soudain Kycham. Prenez seulement quelques jours, mais retrouvez la condition physique, et donc mentale, et revenez-nous en forme, la moins pire possible.

Aldéran posa ses prunelles bleu marine, emplies d'épuisement, de lassitude professionnelle aussi, sur son subordonné.

- Hors de question ! Il y a trop de sujets d'alertes, et qui augmentent semaine après semaine… Le Major avait totalement raison : il faut y mettre un terme – sauf que j'ignore comment… Mais j'ai toujours privilégié l'action, et je ne serai jamais un planqué ! Par les dieux, je dirige une Division Sectorielle, et j'ignore qui fait quoi…

- On a fait sauter votre poste de travail, rappela Kycham.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je faisais allusion…

- Je le sais parfaitement. Et vous vous méjugez ! Vous avez étudié tous ces organigrammes, vous avez demandé à votre ami Tosh de vous les fusionner en un seul, monstrueux de complexité et absolument parfait. Vous maîtrisez parfaitement toutes les ficelles de la DS1, je dirais. C'est juste que là, le physique ne suit plus trop.

- Si seulement ce n'était pas la énième fois ! Ca arrive toujours aux pires moments !

Assis sur son siège, Aldéran semblait à présent relativement indifférent au gel, les pommettes trop rouges alors que son teint était trop pâle, et son regard trop brillant.

- C'est comme tenter de vider l'océan à la petite cuillère, reprit-il. On fait tomber un fauteur de troubles et dix prennent le relais. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous et leur détermination se renforce à chaque nouveau seigneur de gang… Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de se battre ? Je t'avouerai, Kycham, que j'en doute.

- On doit toujours se battre, c'est ainsi, nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit ce dernier. Nous avons choisi cette voie, Colonel, nous avons à la suivre. Et, oui, en résumant de façon basique : les rapports de force entre le Bien et le Mal sont éternels.

- Tu as raison, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'y faire, soupira encore le grand rouquin balafré en refermant sa portière. Allez, retour à l'AL-99-DS1, nous avons à faire rapport sur ce que nous avons constaté et à étudier ensuite ce que les techniciens experts nous auront fait parvenir. La journée est loin d'être finie, et donc se reposer n'est pas en tête de liste des priorités ! Kycham, tu mettras Sussguend à mon agenda, il est effectivement en plein sur un territoire sensible, j'aurai à m'organiser avec lui dans un proche avenir. En l'impliquant dans notre organisation, on pourra utiliser son énergie de façon enfin constructive.

- A tes ordres, Colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

- Si on prend en compte le fait que je sois le jumeau maléfique, mon choix d'activité professionnelle laisse considérablement à désirer…

Tilkon demeura couché dans l'herbe.

- Console-toi en te disant que ce ne fut pas le chemin pour lequel l'adolescent tu étais avait opté.

- Je suppose qu'on ne refait pas l'hérédité du sang d'une Magicienne et sa malédiction… Tu viens visiter mes rêves, à présent ?

- Ca m'a semblé le plus rapide, et le plus simple, pour ranimer une étincelle en toi qui s'éteint.

- C'est peu de le dire, soupira Aldéran, pour sa part à califourchon sur l'une des racines de l'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV. Et n'essaye pas de me remonter le moral. Là, j'ai juste envie de baisser les bras et de tout laisser tomber.

- Oui, je crois que tous ceux de ton entourage l'ont parfaitement compris, grogna le Centaure blanc en se levant, s'ébrouant. Et il t'est interdit, plus qu'à quiconque, de céder à la facilité.

- Pourquoi, il n'y a que moi pour sauver l'univers ou autres clichés débiles au possible ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à protéger ma famille, la plupart du temps !

- On va réduire le champ de ton influence à RadCity et à Grunda qui menace de la faire s'engloutir dans les profondeurs du manteau terrestre. Mais cela, tu l'avais déjà compris quand Kwendel t'a parlé de lui et du fait que Grunda ne l'approcherait plus.

- Comme d'hab., bibi en première ligne. Justement, j'en ai ras la casquette ! Pourquoi est-ce moi qui m'en prends toujours plein la tronche ?

- Sans nul doute parce que tu es le héros de ta propre histoire !

- Quand je parlais de clichés de roman de gare, cela t'englobait ! siffla Aldéran tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, son attitude décontractée contrastant avec l'acidité et la désolation de son moral. Bien sûr que je suis la pauvre poire de mon histoire, et si je tiens celui ou celle qui tire les fils de la marionnette que je suis, je lui dévisse la tête, au propre comme au figuré ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit temps que je transmette le relai ?…

- Ton père a-t-il renoncé et passé le flambeau ? jeta alors Tilkon.

- Quoi, tu veux me faire comprendre que tant que ce vieux pirate n'aurait pas rendu les armes, par sa mort, je dois tenir bon, et encore après lui ?

- Exactement. C'est le destin de votre lignée, à quelques égarements près.

- En ce cas, je romps cette malédiction avec moi ! hurla Aldéran en sautant au sol, tremblant de rage. Nous avons plus que donné, au fil des générations, ça suffit ! Je refuse qu'Albior… Non, pitié, pas Albior, il en a déjà assez vu – avec l'exil de son père, le fait d'avoir perdu sa famille, son adoption et le retour de ceux qui le voulaient comme guérisseur, l'attaque sauvage dont Ayvanère fut la victime quand on l'a enlevé… Il en a subi assez, pour toute la vie ! Ne vous approchez plus de lui, ne le sollicitez jamais, sinon là, oui, je serai entre quiconque le menacera pour le défendre !

- Tu vois qu'il te reste de la combattivité.

Aldéran tressaillit, car la voix caverneuse, résonnant directement et douloureusement dans sa tête, était celle entendue pour la première fois de l'Arbre de Vie lui-même !

- Je ne donnerai ces forces que pour ce qui en vaut la peine, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré. Et, l'humanité, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre comme cause, je m'assois dessus !

Souple, étonnamment douce et protectrice, une branche de l'Arbre s'enroula autour de la taille d'Aldéran et l'attira au cœur de son tronc.

- Une pièce blanche, encore ?

- LA pièce blanche, rectifia l'Arbre qui avait pris l'apparence d'une sphère d'énergie. Et si tu peux faire passer le nom imprononçable d'un Octodian, appelle-moi par mon nom : Aëlyssandromalkorcham.

- Il n'y a pas plus court ?

- Aël, bien sûr, mais cela sera réservé à un autre.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis le Sage, dans toute ma splendeur. Et j'aurai un jour à passer le relais à un Mage. Mais cette histoire, si ça peut te rassurer, ne te concerne absolument pas ! La tienne est d'être le bouclier…

- … de l'humanité ?

- … le bouclier des tiens, avant tout ! C'est toujours pour eux que tu as tout jeté dans les batailles, les petites comme les plus dantesques !

- Je n'en ai plus la force, je n'ai plus envie…

- Ton corps a été éprouvé, mais il est plus résistant que celui qui a failli te lâcher quand tu t'es pris cette balle qui t'a pulvérisé l'épaule, tu es vraiment neuf et il y a bien plus encore que tu peux encaisser, et ces coups viendront. Normal que tu sois épuisé, éreinté, désillusionné, tu es un être presque humain avant tout.

Aldéran s'assit soudain en tailleur, nullement apaisé, mais ne souhaitant pas la confrontation en cet instant en dépit des pensées qui l'agitaient.

- Mon père, connaîtra-t-il des années de fin tranquilles, pour tout ce qu'il accompli, et ce pour quoi il n'a jamais été que honni et banni ?

- Cet avenir n'est pas encore écrit, avoua Aëlyssandromalkorcham, un peu hésitant. Ce pirate déjoue toutes les prédictions, les bonnes comme les funestes, depuis près de soixante ans ! Là, je ne perçois que la souffrance de l'amitié trahie, les doutes, le fait qu'il soit perdu au possible, et qu'en dépit de tout il continue d'avancer comme il l'a toujours fait !

- Je suis lâche et faible, c'est ça ? Je suis un planqué ?

Aëlyssandromalkorcham, sous sa forme d'énergie, voleta devant Aldéran.

- Tu es un être issu du surnaturel, tu es affaibli et renforcé de façon inimaginable par l'apport humain en toi, déclara-t-il alors. Tu es passé par toutes les phases du temps d'un homme : l'enfance plutôt heureuse, choyée, et privilégiée les égarements, les caprices de « pauvre petit gamin riche » et les déchirements d'un ados en quête simplement de l'amour absolu de ses parents et tu es devenu père à ton tour. Tu as alors compris, tu t'es donné tout entier à cette tâche, par réflexe. Et tu as encore à le faire, pour longtemps encore car la femme de ta vie et tes gamins ont besoin de toi. Un nouvel affrontement est tout proche.

- Grunda…

- Lui, et les terroristes, la protection de cette Solkadir, et à apaiser les liens d'amitié entre votre père et son meilleur ami – voilà, entre autres, ce qui t'attend, dans l'immédiat.

- Quoi, il y a encore autre chose ? gémit Aldéran.

- La mer d'étoiles te réserve le pire.

- Oh non… Ca suffit, j'insiste, souffla Aldéran, je n'en veux plus et je n'en peux plus…

- Désolé, mais cela va venir, très prochainement.

- Je ne pourrai pas…

- Nous verrons, conclut Aëlyssandromalkorcham.

- « Nous » ? tiqua Aldéran.

* * *

Pour une fois première levée, Ayvanère avait tendu un verre de jus de fruits fraîchement pressés à son époux.

- Bien reposé en dépit de la nuit ? Tu t'es agité des heures durant, et tu as fini apaisé, serein.

- J'ai du mal à me rappeler, tout est assez confus… Mais j'y verrai clair, à mesure. Et, pour répondre à ta question, ça va assez bien. Tu peux me rajouter un peu de sirop de sucre, s'il te plaît ?

Son jus enfin comme il l'aimait, Aldéran le savoura jusqu'à la dernière goutte, vidant ensuite le verre de jus de légumes avant de s'attabler devant un copieux petit déjeuner.

- Ca va aller, mon cœur ? s'enquit Ayvanère.

Aldéran lui dédia le plus charmeur de ses sourires.

- Il le faut, comme il le faudra toujours.

- Mon héros, mon guerrier et mon amour.

Et dans les lèvres de sa femme, Aldéran trouva la simple justification à toutes ses guerres, passées, présentes, et à venir.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Visiblement impressionné par l'AL-99-DS1, Lhachar Sussguend avait ravalé de son acrimonie de la veille quand il s'était présenté au rendez-vous fixé par Kycham Kendeler.

- Mon Colonel vous attend. Veuillez me suivre, Major.

- Dites, M. Kendeler, est-il toujours aussi chatouilleux quand on remet ses compétences en question ?

- Il est irascible en toutes circonstances, déclara froidement Kycham. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas faire son travail et de s'y impliquer à 2.000 % !

- J'ai consulté votre organigramme, M. Kendeler. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis peu, mais je constate que vous défendez ce rouquin bec et ongles. Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous l'estimiez à ce point ?

- Il a démontré ses capacités, il a su diriger et protéger ceux qu'il avait sous ses ordres – et il a morflé dans sa tâche, à bien plus d'une reprise alors que je ne le suis que depuis quelques temps en effet. C'est un meneur, un véritable capitaine !

- Vous êtes décidément bien impressionnable. Quoi, verser du sang au combat suffit à vous unifier ?

- Exactement ! Nous sommes des guerriers. Mon Colonel est un militaire et il a pour devise de ne jamais laisser personne derrière, et nous nous sommes à ses côtés.

- Là, c'est plutôt impressionnant. Mais, excusez-moi de ne pas céder au charme, sanguinolent au demeurant, mais j'ai mes propres responsabilités et il est hors de question que le port subisse d'autres attentats.

- Mon Colonel y travaille. Voilà, nous y sommes.

- C'est un plateau…

- Le bureau habituel de mon Colonel a été légèrement ravagé par une explosion, il y a seulement une semaine de cela.

- Il a été pris pour cible ? Il ne doit pas être si médiocre que cela !

- Pédale douce sur les sarcasmes, Major, pria Kycham. Car tout invité que vous soyez, mon Colonel ne se retiendra guère de vous refaire le portrait !

- Qu'il essaye seulement, et je porte plainte.

- Il saura s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours.

- Ca reste à vérifier. Mais, comme moi aussi je ne fais passer que mes responsabilités avant tout, nous devrions trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Vous avez intérêt, Major, car les terroristes menacent RadCity, et ils risquent de s'en prendre à la planète si on ne parvient pas à les arrêter, ou les stopper un minimum. Et, dans ce Bureau, nous n'agissons qu'en ce but. Nous nous comprenons, donc, Major ?

Lhachar esquissa alors un sourire, ce qui rendit sa jeunesse à son visage marqué par les fatigues et effectivement les devoirs. Il passa machinalement une main légère, et un peu coquette, dans sa longue chevelure d'or.

- Je vous l'assure : parfaitement, M. Kendeler. Mais de nous deux, c'est vous qui avez le plus travail de respect et de liens professionnels à créer. Car, si j'en crois ce même organigramme mais surtout les archives des Polices, votre oncle a attenté à la vie de ce Colonel Skendromme, pour l'empêcher d'accéder à ce que sont ses tâches d'aujourd'hui.

- Aucun travail : le Colonel Skendromme m'a, au feu, accordé sa confiance, et je ne le décevrai.

- Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait, marmonna Lhachar en se dirigeant vers le poste de travail qu'Aldéran avait repris à Soreyn toujours aux soins intensifs.

Si Aldéran détestait devoir s'atteler à la table de travail de Soreyn, ce n'était ni en raison de l'exigüité du plan, ni à cause du monde et de l'agitation autour de lui, mais parce qu'en dépit des connexions informatiques, de nombreux de ses dossiers papiers – à l'ancienne – étaient demeurés à l'étage, en partie détruits par l'explosion.

Râlant présentement sur le fait que les originaux concrets des fiches de congé de ses agents se trouvent à l'étage, et qu'il doive donc se baser sur les encodages – normalement à jour, mais il était d'une méfiance instinctive, non pas en l'informatique mais dans l'insertion manuelle des éléments humains – et il venait de passer une partie de la journée en allers et retours afin de vérifier, doublement, comme à son habitude, les informations en sa possession.

Du mouchoir, il épongea son front et ses tempes, la sueur ruisselant sur tout son corps, moins à cause des efforts fournis – et qui étaient infimes vu son entraînement physique habituel – mais due à la fièvre qui le martelait toujours et le faisait frissonner.

- Major Sussguend, je vous attendais un peu plus tard, haleta-t-il en se rasseyant.

- J'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'être toujours en avance à mes rendez-vous. Ca vous cause souci, Colonel ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sinon je ne vous aurais pas fait appel, reconnut Aldéran en vidant presque d'un trait le verre d'eau citronnée apportée par Kycham qui lui en avait immédiatement rempli un autre, et posé devant lui. Prenez place, Major. Je n'ai pas la discrétion et la confidentialité de mon bureau habituel, mais nous pouvons nous entretenir sans souci.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je fais confiance à mes agents. Ils ne tendront pas l'oreille, et même s'ils entendaient, vu la faible distance, ils ne rapporteront rien de notre échange.

- Vous êtes vraiment naïf, confiant, et je suis surpris que vous soyez toujours en vie !

- Surpris, soit, et je suis là, bien vivant, à défaut d'être en pleine possession physique de mes moyens. Mais le but de ce rendez-vous n'est ni ma santé, ni vos idées me concernant. Le port a beau être une cible privilégiée des terroristes, il recèle trop d'objectifs potentiels que pour être possible à protéger. C'est là que je vous prie d'user de vos propres agents, pour noter toute chose inhabituelle, et les miens réagiront instantanément en conséquence !

- Quelle magnifique esprit de stratégie ! ironisa Lhachar. Vous envoyez mes troupes en première ligne pour, une fois le feu passé, envoyer les vôtres ?

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! protesta Aldéran, avec véhémence, le souffle lui manquant cependant pour que sa voix impressionne un minimum, juste un chuintement.

- J'ai beau avoir des indics, tout partout, je ne peux être omnipotent, n'en déplaise à mon orgueil naturel… Je dirige avant tout un Bureau d'Interventions, et donc je réagis à une menace, je n'ai pas les outils pour l'anticiper. Mais, grâce à la Division Sectorielle, je m'adapte et cette nouvelle façon de faire commence à m'être familière. Je suis donc désormais apte à faire face à ce nouveau genre de menace. Mais, selon un adage vieux comme l'humanité, « nous ne sommes rien sans les autres », en dépit de cette outrecuidance personnelle dont je me revendiquais, j'accepte d'appeler de l'aide et à d'accepter une aide solidaire.

Lhachar se leva, lissant les pans sans un pli de son uniforme maritime. Il sourit.

- Vous n'auriez pas eu ces mots, les avoir formulés ainsi, Colonel Skendromme, j'aurais continué à douter de vous. Mais là, je touche l'humain, je vois la personne au-delà de la fonction. Et c'est bien cet être que j'accepte d'aider de mes faibles moyens. Mes « troupes » vous feront donc rapport, et j'espère voir les vôtres débouler en réponse.

- Je vous en donne ma parole, Major Sussguend.

- Merci.

Le porte-parole du port exécuta alors un impeccable salut militaire avant de se retirer.

Soulagé, Aldéran vit son interlocuteur s'éloigner, se leva machinalement par politesse, mais trop épuisé, il s'évanouit.

* * *

- Aëlyssandromalkorcham, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira Aldéran en se retrouvant face à la sphère d'énergie de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Le pire est à venir, Aldéran, mon ami, toi le Protecteur du Sanctuaire. Mais tu as trop à faire, avant. Ne te concentre que sur ceux qui mettent ton monde immédiat à feu et à sang.

- Promis.

- Merci.

Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi l'Arbre semblait faire passer les terroristes avant une menace future et donc impossible à imaginer, Aldéran se sentit mieux… et se réveilla sous le regard amoureux d'Ayvanère le veillant à leur appartement.

- Ma mie, je t'aime.

- Et moi donc !


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

Skyrone sourit.

- Tête de mule, va, reconnais à présent que quatre jours de repos complet t'ont fait le plus grand bien ! ?

- D'accord… râla son cadet roux. Et n'ajoute pas que tu aurais voulu que je reste plus longtemps à l'appart !

- Une semaine n'aurait déjà été que le strict minimum, grogna de fait Skyrone. Tu t'es quand même chopé une belle infection des poumons… J'ignore ce qui vole dans les murs de ton Bureau, mais l'explosion qui les a éventrés a libéré toutes ces saloperies que tu as inhalées. Sous constante surveillance, Soreyn a été beaucoup moins éprouvé que toi.

- Il n'est que temps qu'il sorte, glissa Ayvanère, il a été absolument invivable toute la journée d'hier !

- Toi, tu étais beaucoup plus sympa les jours précédents, gloussa Aldéran.

- Et toi, tu n'étais pas sensé ne jamais tomber malade ? reprit Skyrone, soucieux.

- Mon immunité couvre les virus, pas les bactéries à ce qu'il semble. Il faudra effectivement que je me fasse un raison...

- Dommage. Ca t'aurait éviter tous ces désagréments, soupira Skyrone en se levant pour aller chercher un autre paquet de cookies dans la cuisine, Au fait, Aldie, as-tu remarqué ce break de location qui n'a pas bougé du parking visiteurs depuis que je suis venu te voir ton premier jour de maladie?

- Oui, Kwendel et Tersic Olker semblent s'être donné le mot pour ne pas me lâcher!

- Ils te surveillent et ils te protègent?

- Ce sont leurs intentions... Mais l'expérience m'a appris que les emmerdes me trouvaient toujours, quoi que fassent mes amis.

- Pour le moment, je préfèrerais que tu ne fasses rien, grommela Skyrone. Tu peux très bien continuer le traitement contre l'infection ici !

- Et je peux parfaitement avaler mes médocs sur mon lieu de travail, rétorqua son cadet.

- Tu es insupportable, tu sais ça ? !

- Oui, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme ! triompha Aldéran. Et c'est bien pour ça que vous m'adorez !

Consternés, sa femme et son aîné levèrent les yeux au ciel et il éclata de rire.

* * *

En dépit du froid, Kycham Kendeler avait attendu son Colonel dans le parking souterrain, près des trois emplacements qui lui étaient attribués.

- L'AL-99-DS1 a été entièrement assaini, le week-end y fut consacré et donc un minimum de contraintes pour les policiers. Il n'y a plus la moindre bactérie ou moisissure qui vous menacent.

- Oui, on ne se méfie jamais assez des choses microscopiques, ironisa à son tour, Aldéran en descendant de son véhicule, claquant la portière après avoir récupéré les cafés sur le siège passager. Quoi de neuf ici, Kycham ?

- Vous avez dû entendre les infos ce matin : l'hôtel supposé où logeait la Présidente a vu son parc automobile partir en fumée. Encore une de vos idées de logements multiples pour Solkadir ?

- En partie. Bréand a fait le gros du boulot vu que j'étais incapable d'assumer… En revanche, j'ai des tuyaux sur cet attentat, on ira une fois le périmètre sécurisé.

- Quelle idée avez-vous en tête, Colonel ?

- J'ai à vérifier ces données, ensuite je t'en ferai part.

- Comme vous voudrez, vous savez où me trouver.

- A ce sujet : mon bureau ?

- Les travaux seront bien finis cette semaine. Le matériel commandé par le service infrastructure sera livré juste après, toutes les connexions et accès reconfigurés, vous pourrez le réintégrer.

- Bonne nouvelle !

* * *

Profitant de ce que la plupart des agents du plateau l'avaient quitté à la pause de midi, Aldéran avait pris contact avec le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_.

- Alors, Tosh, où en es-tu de l'analyse des dossiers que je t'ai transférés ?

- C'est fini depuis quarante-huit heures.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? grogna Aldéran.

- Sky m'a interdit de te déranger.

- Bon, je vais lui faire la tête au carré, dès que je le vois, siffla le grand rouquin balafré. Alors, tu peux me faire un condensé de tes conclusions, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu avais raison, Aldie : il s'agit bien d'une démonstration. Chaque attentat est différent, autant dans les cibles que dans les modes opératoires ainsi qu'en ce qui concerne le choix des explosifs. C'est le petit manuel du terroriste qui nous est présenté là ! Le but n'est pas de causer des carnages mais comme nous le savions depuis le tout début quasi, de rendre RadCity insécurisée, de semer le doute quant aux capacités des politiciens à gérer la situation et aux services de protection d'apaiser les esprits.

- Sur ce dernier point, Sussguend est parfaitement représentatif, marmonna Aldéran. Alors, ces terroristes étalent la palette de leurs talents, effectivement avec une immunité presque totale vu qu'ils n'ont pas établi de QG central et sont donc mobiles au possible – si ça se trouve, c'est même une très petite unité, du genre de nos cars d'Intervention. Bon, nous avons les mobiles, c'est bel et bien confirmé, tu peux ajouter les infos de mes indics à tes données et tu me sors les prochaines cibles potentielles et les lieux de planques éventuelles.

- Je m'en occupe immédiatement. Je te scanne la galactopole ?

- Comme tous les jours, cette directive ne change pas, calle-toi sur le satellite météorologique. Merci, Tosh.

- A ton service, Aldie.

Au soir, Skyrone était revenu au duplex de son cadet roux, aux nouvelles.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée, Aldie ?

- Très calmement !

Les prunelles bleu marine s'enflammèrent.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as prié à Tosh de ne pas me transmettre les résultats, que je lui avais par ailleurs commandés ! ? Tu n'as aucun ordre à donner à mon clone mémoriel !

- Je crois que tu étais un peu plus occupé à vomir du sang dans les toilettes qu'à te plonger dans ces conclusions. Et ton Tosh a parfaitement compris, il n'a pas insisté. Sinon, oui, je suis parfaitement conscient que je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes affaires, professionnelles ou surnaturelles. Mais là, la force majeure médicale l'emportait plus que largement. De toute façon, même si tu avais reçu tes infos, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire, entre deux vertiges ?

- Bon, d'accord, rien du tout, mais quoi qu'on pense, l'AL-99-DS1 ne tourne pas autour de moi et si nécessaire, j'aurais pu faire suivre alors à mes subordonnés.

- Il y avait des renseignements qui ne pouvaient attendre ? insista Skyrone.

- Non… avoua Aldéran. Mais, il y aurait pu…

- Arrête d'ergoter, intima alors Skyrone. Je sais qu'avec ton sale caractère, tu veux toujours avoir raison, mais depuis le temps tu devrais apprendre à décoder les signaux d'alertes de ton corps.

- Si c'était le cas, je resterais chez moi toute l'année, marmonna Aldéran, sans plus vraiment plaisanter. Rassure-toi, Sky, ne pas avoir toutes mes affaires à portée de main, j'ai le plus grand mal à pouvoir travailler et donc tout ne reprendre son rythme normal que lorsque j'aurai à nouveau mon bureau, d'ici là, repos forcé, ça te va ?

- Si tu tiens parole, oui.

- On te garde à dîner ? proposa Ayvanère pour faire retomber la tension entre les deux frères et aussi dévier le sujet qui les fâchait.

- Valysse vient avec son dernier-né, je ne peux donc pas m'attarder.

- Et ce n'est pas plus mal, grinça Aldéran en se levant. Les agents ont tous rentré leurs fiches de congé pour la fin de l'année, je dois vérifier avec Tosh et la base de donnée si ils peuvent tous être accordés afin que la permanence soit assurée durant les fêtes. J'en aurai pour une bonne partie de la soirée, Ayvi. J'irai juste lire son histoire à Albior tout à l'heure.

- Et moi je t'apporterai ton plateau repas, promit-elle.

Aldéran monta rapidement l'escalier.

« Et comme je compte forcer un entretien avec Aëlyssandromalkorcham, pour tenter d'en savoir un peu sur Grunda, la nuit risque d'être bien courte… ».


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

Aldéran écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est lui, Grunda ? Mais, je le connais !

- Non, celui que tu as rencontré n'était qu'un de ses multiples enfants. Tout comme cette apparence est l'une des nombreuses qu'il puisse adopter !

Aldéran observa un moment la silhouette qui se mouvait au niveau du tronc de l'Arbre de Vie : une sorte de monstrueuse pieuvre, à seize tentacules, le capuchon énorme, gélatineux, translucide sur le cerveau violacé.

- C'est lui qui a tué Lourik ! reprit-il. Est-ce que ce rejeton était le seul à infester le sol de mon Sanctuaire ?

- Il n'a été qu'un œuf déposé accidentellement lorsqu'une tempête nébulaire a balayé le désert, de l'autre côté de la planète. Il s'est enterré si profondément que mes racines n'ont jamais perçu sa présence, jusqu'au jour où il a surgi de terre.

Aldéran se frotta le bout du nez.

- Si je comprends bien, Grunda m'en veut parce que j'ai réduit en pièces un des membres de son immonde progéniture ?

- Pour le principe, je dirais, car depuis des siècles qu'il existe, il a semé des œufs tout partout et ne s'est jamais attaché à l'un d'entre eux. En revanche, engloutir RadCity lui ferait certainement plaisir, du moment qu'il est certain que tu y restes !

- D'où le fait qu'il ait ralenti Kwendel, en se disant qu'une explosion pourrait très bien faire le travail à sa place, ajouta Aldéran. Eradiquer une galactopole pour se venger d'une seule âme, c'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas faire dans le détail. Dès lors, le moment venu, je ne retiendrai pas non plus mes coups !

- Il faudra effectivement bien ça pour protéger ta galactopole, admit Aëlyssandromalkorcham. Désires-tu encore d'autres renseignements ?

- Est-ce que le point faible de Grunda est le même que celui de son rejeton ?

- Non, il te faudra détruire son bec, et c'est l'une des choses parmi les plus résistantes qui soit, même au niveau surnaturel !

- Formi, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver plus solide que ce bec et tu me fais très bien comprendre que c'est impossible à dégoter !

- Je ne fais que répondre à tes questions, protesta l'Arbre.

- Et, il ne te viendrait jamais à l'idée de mentir ? grinça Aldéran.

- C'est une notion qui m'est étrangère.

- Je peux t'initier ! gloussa Aldéran qui en dépit de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de bien peu réjouissant, se sentait d'humeur facétieuse !

- Tu pourrais y consacrer toutes les nombreuses années de vie qu'il te reste que tu ne pourrais influencer mes millénaires de convictions.

- Dommage, j'aurai proposé. Maintenant, à moi de cogiter pour trouver la parade à cet insoluble problème !

Aëlyssandromalkorcham eut comme un petit rire, ce qui signifia que le tronc vibra alors que les branches s'agitaient, faisant bruisser les feuilles.

- Un conseil : ne cherche pas trop loin ce que tu as exactement sous la main !

Aldéran allait encore poser une question, mais l'Arbre dû songer que cela suffisait amplement pour la nuit et il se réveilla dans son lit.

* * *

La routine ayant repris son cours pour les Unités d'Intervention, Aldéran avait mené celles Anaconda et Léviathan sur le terrain afin de mettre fin à une bande de motards qui avaient entrepris depuis le matin de mettre une ferraillerie à sac.

- En fait, on ne voit pas la différence avec le foutoir habituel, n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer Jarvyl.

- Passons sur ces considérations, avait alors rétorqué le Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1 avant de répartir ses agents sur le terrain, afin de pousser la bande vers les combis anti-manifestations qui les attendaient de pied ferme à l'autre issue de l'immense terrain envahi par les épaves et les débris.

Les communications passant difficilement, Aldéran avait connu ce qu'il redoutait sans nul doute le plus lors d'une Intervention : il s'était retrouvé isolé des deux Unités, son ordi de poche incapable de lui permettre de se localiser vraiment avec précision, et encore moins de lui renseigner la position de ses adversaires.

Les compresseurs activés résonnaient douloureusement aux tympans et il était tout aussi impossible de percevoir le moindre bruit des motos qui se déplaçaient furtivement.

Le reflet du soleil sur un miroir qui ne pouvait être une des vitres explosées des véhicules entassés, et de toute façon noires de crasse, lui fit songer au viseur d'un fusil de précision et par réflexe, il bondit vers l'abri le plus proche.

« Là, c'est mal… Je ne peux pas me glisser plus sous ces montagnes d'épaves, et le seul passage est tout ce terrain à découvert ! », songea-t-il alors qu'une pluie de balles avait heurté les tôles les plus proches.

Il risqua un coup d'œil mais à nouveau pris pour cible, il se repositionna dans son abri de fortune.

« Et impossible de seulement riposter, d'ici, il me faudrait obligatoirement sortir en pleine lumière ! La seule option serait que je me téléporte de l'autre côté de cette parcelle de terrain, mais en cette situation, mes petits talents particuliers ne sont pas requis… ».

De nouveaux tirs, rapprochés, nourris, le firent sursauter. Autant au son qu'à la cadence, Aldéran avait réalisé que ce n'était pas le sniper et ses coups en rafales qui avait pressé la détente.

« Jarvyl ? Soreyn ?… ».

Il pointa le nez hors de son abri et reconnut sans doute possible la silhouette massive de celui qui l'avait sorti d'un bien mauvais pas en détournant l'attention du sniper ennemi, et permettant ainsi à Talvérya et à Jarvyl de le rejoindre et d'ajouter leur puissance de feu à celle de… Tersic Olker.

- Je vous l'avais dit, Colonel Skendromme, que je ferais tout pour me racheter !

* * *

Quand Aldéran rentra dans le laboratoire principal de son aîné, ce dernier frottait consciencieusement à l'aide d'une lingette anti-statique l'embout d'un de ses appareils de haute précision.

- Alors, on astique le manche ? ironisa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Toi, tu es en bonne forme, remarqua Skyrone, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, ignorant comment son imprévisible cadet pouvait prendre ses propos.

Le sourire d'Aldéran se fit éclatant.

- Selon l'expression consacrée : tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir entièrement te croire, mais le plaisir dans ton regard est sincère, fit Skyrone en jetant la lingette dans le fût de recyclage approprié. Tes joues ont retrouvé de bonnes couleurs, je dirais même que c'est de l'exaltation qui colore tes pommettes.

- Analyse parfaite, mon maniaque des éprouvettes préféré… Et pardonne-moi pour l'autre soir. J'ai eu des propos déplacés, virulents même, et tu ne les méritais pas alors que tu venais au contraire t'assurer que j'allais bien ! Je suis, en effet, imbuvable…

- Oui, par moments, convint Skyrone, souriant à son tour. Tu es entier, tu es sincère, on ne peut t'enlever ces deux qualités. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime inconditionnellement. Et, franchement, j'ignore de quelle humeur je pourrais bien être si j'endurais tout ce par quoi tu passes ! Tu avais raison aussi : j'ignorais de quoi je me mêlais, je n'aurais jamais dû faire tampon entre Tosh et toi, et cela auraient pu êtres des infos cruciales que j'aurais empêché de transmettre !

- Ce ne fut pas le cas, donc n'y songeons plus, tu veux bien ?

Skyrone rit.

- Tu sais aussi parfaitement que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps, Aldie !

- Tu reviens à l'appart avec moi et on te garde à dîner ? proposa Aldéran.

- Avec plaisir !

Leur complicité retrouvée – ne l'ayant par ailleurs jamais réellement perdue – les deux frères se sourirent, Skyrone finissant de ranger le plan de travail avant de quitter le Laboratoire pour aller finir la soirée au duplex de son cadet roux.


	8. Chapter 8

**9.**

Aldéran avait emmené sa petite famille au grand parc d'attractions, ce qui avait ravi Albior vu que ses aînés étaient en excursion scolaire dans le Nord du pays.

Tenant le cadet de ses fils en laisse – au propre, un anneau de tissu au poignet d'Albior, reliait à une chaînette dont la boucle était dans sa main - Aldéran s'assurait ainsi qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop dans la foule dense en dépit du froid mordant. Et pour atténuer ce que cela pouvait avoir de choquant, Albior avait un serre-tête en oreilles de chat sur la tête, une queue garnie d'un grelot fixé à sa ceinture et il arborait aussi un collier aux dessins de poisson autour du cou.

Ayvanère toujours aussi réticentes aux manèges à sensations fortes, c'était son mari qui avait accompagné Albior dans les trains fantômes, convoi sur rails et autres attractions qui retournaient dans tous les sens.

De fait, échevelé – mais guère plus qu'à l'ordinaire, en réalité – Albior était sorti de l'Ascenseur Infernal.

- C'était trop bien, maman ! Tu viens, on y retourne ?

- Sans moi, répéta Ayvanère. D'ailleurs, le cauchemar de l'ascenseur qui tombe sans fin, je le rêve assez souvent que pour ne pas y aller volontairement ! Tu ne préfères pas plutôt une pomme d'amour, mon petit cœur ?

- Oh oui !

- Moi, je veux, intervint Aldéran. Très envie d'un fruit caramélisé. J'ai vu un stand par là-bas.

- Ou alors, il y a les barba papas, glissa Albior en désignant un commerçant.

- Par ici, gloussa son père et tirant légèrement sur la laisse pour qu'il les suive.

Albior rit, prit chacun de ses parents par la main et les suivit.

* * *

Ce ne fut que tard dans l'après-midi, après encore bien des tours de manèges, qu'Aldéran, sa femme et le cadet de leurs fils étaient revenus chez eux.

- Allez, va prendre ton bain, Albior, tu auras un grand bol de lait chaud à la vanille quand tu redescendras. La journée est loin d'être finie !

- J'espère bien, tu as promis que tu ne t'occupais que de nous aujourd'hui, papa ! Et j'ai faim aussi !

- Je te fais deux tartines de choco, et je te pèle et te découpe un fruit, tu ne dois pas te gâcher l'appétit pour le dîner, sourit Aldéran alors qu'Albior fonçait dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Ungold sur ses talons mais s'arrêtant sur la plateforme pour se coucher, en vue de son maître.

Albior revint agripper un instant la rambarde en métal doré.

- Il y aura quoi au dîner ?

- Viens nous aider à le préparer, et tu le sauras !

- Je reviens très vite, ne commencez pas sans moi !

Aldéran enlaça son épouse.

- Vu le temps que va nous prendre la douche, Albior peut être tranquille, on ne débutera pas les préparatifs sans lui !

Ayvanère cligna de l'œil à son encontre.

- On est obligés de commencer sous la douche ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Non, pas vraiment, s'amusa Aldéran en s'occupant des lèvres de sa femme tout en dégrafant la robe de sa main libre.

Albior décortiquant soigneusement et lentement les minuscules crevettes grises, ses parents s'étaient occupés du reste du repas.

Ayvanère avait préparé le velouté aux châtaignes, bien épicé et rajouté de la crème épaisse, les tuiles de viande grillées étant à réaliser juste après avoir rempli les assiettes au moment de passer à table.

Pour sa part, Aldéran avait préparé la farce des escalopes de viande, les avait refermées avant de les mettre dans le grill. Il avait cuit quatre sortes de légumes à la vapeur et réalisée une purée de patates douces bien relevée.

- Et pour le dessert ? s'inquiéta Albior en s'interrompant un moment dans sa tâche.

- Le sorbet au thé est au congélateur, la verrine de fromage blanc, crumble et fruits frais au frigo, et je m'occuperai du fondant au chocolat au dernier moment sans oublier la crème à la cassonade qui le nappera.

- Ouf !

Aldéran éclata de rire en rangeant ses préparations qui auraient à être retravaillées au dernier moment.

- Albior, évite de manger une crevette sur deux, sinon il n'en restera plus pour l'entrée, et tu seras gavé !

- Je ne suis jamais gavé !

- Oui, ça je sais, sourit Aldéran, en reprenant cependant le grand bol de crevettes déjà épluchées pour le mettre en hauteur hors de portée de son rejeton à la crinière d'acajou.

* * *

Tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur, Ayvanère avait jeté de temps en temps des regards à son mari et à Albior, qui se mesuraient en une course de jeu vidéo. Albior tentait bien de repousser son père en le heurtant autant que possible, mais il se heurtait bien évidemment à un véritable bloc.

- Rhaaaaa !

Ayvanère leva à nouveau la tête et vit le clin d'œil de son époux, mais Albior sembla deviner le silencieux échange.

- Ne me laisse pas gagner, papa !

- Certainement pas, mentit ce dernier. Prépare-toi à une lutte serrée : je choisis le trajet de course dans le désert !

- Fastoche ! se rengorgea Albior sans se rendre que son père avait mis la vitesse de son véhicule à vitesse plus que moyenne alors que le parcours vidéo commençait.

Effectivement gavé jusqu'à plus faim, éreinté aussi par la journée de sensations fortes en plein gel, Albior s'était endormi contre son père qui avait été le coucher avant de revenir dans le grand salon vert émeraude.

- Il est en plein rêves et Ungold veille devant sa porte fermée. Il nous reste un peu de la soirée.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas encore rassasié, après tout ce que nous avons fait, avant le dîner – avant, pendant et après la douche ?

- Je ne suis pas le père d'Albior pour rien ! Mon appétit est sans limite et tu allumes mes sens comme personne !

- Ca, j'espère bien en avoir l'exclusivité, rit Ayvanère en lui ouvrant grand ses bras et son corps.


	9. Chapter 9

**10.**

La mine grave, et même consternée de ses subordonnés contrastait étrangement avec celle épanouie et sereine d'Aldéran que seulement vingt-quatre heures de congé semblaient avoir davantage reposé que tout un mois !

- La centrale énergétique de secours a explosé cette nuit, et alors ? !

- Colonel, sur ce point, nous n'avions pas besoin des analystes de la division terrorisme pour savoir que l'objectif suivant est la centrale n° 1 et que sans celle de secours ce sera le black-out complet et donc la débandade générale et donc le grand foutoir voulu par cette bande !

- Oui, je crois que même Albior l'avait compris avant d'avoir fini de vider son second bol de céréales du petit déjeuner, s'amusa franchement Aldéran en buvant lentement son quatrième grand gobelet de café très sucré et crémeux du matin.

- Aldéran, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Est-ce que vous réalisez vraiment ? insista Kycham Kendeler, plus froid et croque-mort que jamais !

- Qu'ils détruisent la centrale n°1, je vais bien rigoler ! Quoi, vous avez convoqué cette réunion extraordinaire de si grand matin pour ça ? vous savez pourtant tous parfaitement que je ne suis pas vraiment opérationnel avant le cinquième café !

Jarvyl fronça les sourcils.

- Tu le savais, Colonel. Tu savais que la centrale de secours serait attaquée, et tu n'as rien ordonné pour…

- Ce secteur relève de la Division Sectorielle 3, pas de la nôtre ! La centrale 1, de nous et donc, oui, des dispositions sont prises. Et j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec ce pédant Lhachar Sussguend de Responsable du Port !

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Ce Sussguend a une fâcheuse tendance à te rabaisser plus bas que terre…

- Ah c'est ça, il m'avait bien semblé remarquer qu'il me faisait quelques reproches depuis notre première rencontre !

Les regards réprobateurs, et même inquiet de Jarvyl et de Kycham se posèrent à nouveau sur leur Colonel.

- Heu, tu as fumé ou bu quoi hier ? !

- Du lait, de l'eau, des jus de fruits. Ah oui, et aussi du thé ! Je suis en pleine forme, je vous l'assurer, profitez-en, généralement c'est juste ensuite que je me prends des gnons à n'en plus finir !

- Je ne comprends pas bien… glissa Kycham.

- Mais si, en quelques mois ici, vous savez parfaitement que mes congés sont généralement bien plus agités que mes jours d'activité professionnelle ! ricana Aldéran en se levant et en quittant sa salle de réunion.

Dans le sas entre la salle et son bureau, il ressortit son téléphone.

- Luks, ramène tes fesses, mais par l'entrée de service, ça vaudra mieux !

- J'arrive, vieux comploteur de mes deux !

Le sourire d'Aldéran s'accentua encore, mais sachant combien les jours à venir seraient sous tension et sur le fil du rasoir, il le perdit rapidement.

« Sur ce coup, c'est mon côté noir, maléfique, mes accointances de voyou qui risquent de servir bien plus que les indics officiels ou même les rapports de sécurité si chers à Sussguend. Ca va faire mal et j'aurai à savoir que c'est pour des familles comme celle avec laquelle j'ai passé la journée hier que j'ai à me battre, et nom plus prosaïquement pour la justice ou le bien ! Je suis maléfique, ces deux dernières considérations me passent par-dessus la tête ! Et trop souvent, bien que ce soit mal accepté, il faut le mal pour combattre le grand Mal ! – mais contrairement au regard des « naturels », le pire est au-delà de toute imagination, sauf de la mienne et ça fera bien plus mal que les terroristes – j'ai besoin de temps pour les premiers, ensuite je m'occuperai de Grunda… Je ne peux pas gérer les deux, bien qu'ils soient liés, mais comment l'expliquer en un briefing, même moi, je suis loin de tout y comprendre ? !

- Luks !

Avec un plaisir non feint, Aldéran vint étreindre son ancien compagnon de virées, de défis en luttes acharnées roue à roue en courses nocturnes à demi illicites, et un ami sincère bien que leurs routes se croisent bien peu – et que, sur un plan strictement objectif – ils ne puissent que s'opposer dans leurs vies respectives.

- Tu ne vieillis pas, Aldie… Comment tu fais ? Pas une ride, pas un cheveu gris, et je suis passé par ton appart ici pour me rafraîchir comme on m'y avait autorisé, et je n'y ai vu que du shampoing pour cheveux naturels… Tu ne vieillis pas ? !

- Il y a un peu de ça, pour un moment. Un moment de quelques années, je dirais… Mais nous avons un sujet bien plus sensible… Tes renseignements, Luks ?

- Aldie, la rue est mon royaume, je suis de toutes les courses mensuelles au volant de mon bolide – et tu me manques car j'ai peu de véritables adversaires dignes – et j'ai bien plus d'informateurs, plus ou moins volontaires que le flic que tu es n'en aurai jamais – d'où le fait que tu me recrutes, moi, et que tu me paies un pont d'or, et là je ne suis pas sûr que ce soir vraiment ta trésorerie hiérarchique qui y soit de ses frais mais plutôt toi vu que je ne dois pas être catalogué comme une source particulièrement fiable…

- Tout bon, sur ta dernière argumentation, convint Aldéran. Les terroristes ?

- C'est mauvais, Aldie… Es-tu prêt à être presque pire qu'eux pour en venir à bout ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Je ne peux pas…

- Il va le falloir ! décréta durement Luks.

- C'est bien le pire que j'envisageais… gémit Aldéran en s'asseyant, poussant verre et bouteille de red bourbon vers son invité.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ? interrogea Luks.

- La tactique du pêcheur : j'attire dans mon filet et ensuite je fais un massacre afin d'éviter que ça ne file porter la mort ailleurs ou que ça ne revienne dans quelques temps. Bon, ce ne sera radical que pour ce groupe de terroristes, mais ça en fera un de moins… Bien que je songe toujours que vouloir combattre le mal est une tâche idiote et sans fin – sauf qu'aux yeux de nos adversaires, c'est nous qui sommes mauvais ! ricana le grand rouquin balafré. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais jurer de rien !

Luks ayant quitté l'AL-99-DS1 aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, un autre rouquin apparut.

- Kwendel, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Je me trompe, ou entre toi et moi, ce n'est jamais le moment ? ironisa l'ancien jumeau. Viens, je t'emmène à la station de métro souterrain 44.

- Celle qui a sauté, il n'y a pas dix minutes ? Ce n'est pas mon district !

- Et celui de Grunda s'étend à toute la galactopole ! Arrête de rechigner, avancer en âge ne te réussit vraiment pas ! Allez, je t'emmène, bien que tu sois parfaitement capable de te téléporter, mais tu ignores où exactement arriver.

* * *

Aldéran ayant sans doute définitivement opté pour mode « râlerie prolongée » en présence de Kwendel, il grimaça à la vue de la station de métro ravagée.

- Oui, c'est l'œuvre des terroristes.

- Erreur ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une entité surnaturelle qu'on ne va pas mettre à profit les astuces de poseurs de bombes dans son propre intérêt !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, redevenant sérieux.

- Tilkon m'a dit que l'objectif de Grunda était d'engloutir RadCity, juste pour m'avoir…

- Exact, cette fois ! Et que de mieux pour saper les fondations – au propre – que de s'attaquer aux réseaux souterrains.

- Quoi, il pense vraiment réussir ainsi ?

- Non, c'est juste histoire d'attirer ton attention. Sauf que tu ne percutes pas vraiment.

- Je suis un peu occupé, par des choses naturelles ! grogna Aldéran.

- A courir les attractions fortes du grand parc d'attraction ! rétorqua Kwendel. Depuis toutes ces années, tu sais parfaitement que Grunda ne se collera pas à ton agenda pour trouver un créneau où se manifester ! Il agira quand il en aura envie. C'est lui qui maîtrise le futur immédiat, et il agira bien évidemment quand tu t'y attendras le moins.

- Bien sûr, comme toujours, c'est de bonne guerre, marmonna Aldéran. Qui sait, si ça se trouve, il me colle déjà au train et je ne soupçonne même pas sa présence.

- Possible… admit Kwendel. C'est un polymorphe, je te le rappelle, je ne connais que l'apparence sous laquelle j'ai eu à l'affronter.

Aldéran fixa alors un long moment ce dernier dans les yeux.

- Là, je ne pense pas que tu me dises la vérité ! jeta-t-il ensuite. Tu es mort, tes connaissances sont presque aussi infinies que celles des Gardiens de Sanctuaires. Tu m'as prévenu pour Grunda, plus d'une fois… Au contraire, tu sais parfaitement… Mais je dois me débrouiller, c'est plus normal, c'est aussi plus dans mes habitudes et bien que je me fasse toujours avoir comme dans un bois par le premier ennemi – naturel ou non – venu, il me faut réagir en fonction. Je crois aussi que c'est ainsi que je donne le meilleur de moi, je pense ?

- Tu es incroyable, pour un humain vivant, frérot !

- Abstiens-toi de ce dernier terme, je ne l'ai jamais supporté, ni de Sky et encore moins de Hoby par la suite, pas plus que je ne l'ai toléré d'Eryna à qui je passais pourtant tout !

- D'accord, frérot ! se moqua alors directement Kwendel.

- Toi…

- … j'ai de la chance d'être déjà mort ?

- Et c'est peu de le dire ! Tu crois que Grunda va s'en prendre à d'autres lieux ? Contrairement aux terroristes, j'ai vu le bilan des victimes… Trop de victimes… Et vu tes révélations, ça ne va pas s'arrêter là… Mais, je ne mentais pas : j'ai des priorités car le côté Grunda de la situation risque d'échapper à mes subordonnés !

- Tout comme ma participation à ton sauvetage et à celui de Soreyn Romdall a dû les déconcerter ?

- C'est peu de le dire ?

- Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

- De se mêler de leurs oignons !

- Toujours le sens de la répartie et le partage d'infos, toi. Allez, sois prudent, grand frère, ça chauffer sous peu, et sur tous les plans !

- C'est bien en cela que je redoutais, en vérité, ton intervention, avoua un Aldéran qui ne plaisantait plus du tout ! Je peux retourner à mon bureau, j'attends un visiteur ?

- Toi et ton côté maso qui ne se fera jamais… Ce Sussguend est une calamité ambulante !

Les boucles blondes sur les épaulettes de son uniforme noir, Lhachar Sussguend entra à grands pas dans le bureau du Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Colonel Skendromme ?

- Je veux que vous éclairiez la tour Khorur du port, au maximum.

- Vous exigez, rien que ça ? Ca va exiger une consommation d'énergie maximale, et avec la centrale de secours hors service… Et puis, pourquoi allumer une sorte de fanal visible depuis loin dans l'océan ? Vous jouez les naufrageurs ou quoi ?

- Possible, sur votre dernier propos.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai en effet très envie d'attirer quelqu'un, avant que lui et ses comparses ne s'en prennent à l'objectif initial !

- La tour Khorur est une cible des terroristes ? Et ensuite ce sera la Présidente, qui repart demain en début d'après-midi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas mon confesseur, Major Sussguend, je ne vous dirai rien de plus. Le port relève de ma Division, je vous prie donc d'obtempérer à mes ordres !

- Gare à vous si ça tourne mal, grogna le responsable du port. Je ferai rapport, et j'ai des relations !

- Oui, et moi aussi. Vous et moi serons de veille cette nuit, si ça peut enchanter ?

- Quelle plaisante perspective, ricana Lhachar en se retirant.

Aldéran éclata de rire, ayant pour la première fois, et même sur un sujet aussi futile, l'ascendant sur l'arrogant blondinet !


	10. Chapter 10

**11.**

Hoby jeta un regard soucieux à son aîné.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu à l'improviste me demander de te mettre en contact avec le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ alors que mes équipes techniques procèdent à de nouveaux ajustements de navigations spatiales ?

- J'ai besoin de faire le point avec notre père. Je dois savoir où il en est…

- Tu auras ta communication, mais vu le silence radio, je doute que les nouvelles soient bonnes…

- Cela semble logique, mais je voudrais en avoir le cœur net, dans un sens ou dans l'autre…

- Je te fais ouvrir une des lignes de secours lors des révisions. A condition qu'ensuite ton clone puisse atteindre celui de _L'Ombre Noire_.

- Merci, Hoby.

* * *

A colossale distance de Ragel, _L'Ombre Noire _continuait son vol, sans but, sans espoir aussi quelque part.

- Finalement, de façon un peu curieuse, nous ne sommes pas loin l'un de l'autre, capitaine Albator !

- Ryhas. Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre une voix amicale.

- Même celle avec l'accent des Illumidas ?

- Oui, la vôtre, et depuis un bon moment. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de votre naissance, tout comme Aldie ne me pardonnera pas entièrement la sienne, vous êtes mon compagnon de combats et je vous estime infiniment. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, vous êtes digne de votre mentor, et je ne me suis donc jamais trompé à ce sujet là, au moins. Votre vol se passe bien ?

- Sans soucis. Et le vôtre ? Clio ?

- Nous allons bien et Tori-San pète la forme, il pète bien sûr à longueur de journée, comme toujours, et il larmoie comme jamais ! fit la Jurassienne qui devait ébaucher un sourire en dépit de son absence de bouche.

- Et, sur un sujet plus personnel, si je puis me permettre, comment allez-vous ?

Et Ryhas ayant usé du vouvoiement, tous savaient que la question ne s'adressait qu'à une seule personne !

- Je ne veux pas y penser ! fut l'immédiate réponse !

- Toshiro est votre ami de toujours, vous ne pouvez l'oublier, l'abandonner, en dépit de tous ses égarements ! protesta le capitaine du _Devilfish_.

- Il a trahi tout ce que nous avions de sacré ! Même Eméraldas s'y est mise ! Ce passé est maudit, à maudire, et pour y avoir donné mon cœur et ma vie, j'ai perdu même mes convictions les plus profondes ! Toshiro s'est rangé aux côtés de celle qui a rejeté tout ce que je lui avais donné, mon sang, …

- C'est le passé, insista l'Illumidas. Et même si l'Ame a déraillé au point de submerger de virus le clone mémoriel du _Light_, si Aldie a failli y laisser la vie, tout s'est bien fini !

Aux frissons soudain irrépréhensibles de son interlocuteur, Ryhas sut avoir commis une bourde peu réparable.

- Toshiro a voulu tuer Aldéran ? ! rugit de fait le pirate à la chevelure de neige, Clio elle-même secouée et ne pouvant croire à la révélation involontaire.

- Vous l'ignoriez… Aldie ne vous l'a pas dit… Oui, pour avoir voulu ralentir le _Light_, Toshiro a perdu le contrôle de ses propres virus et Aldéran a manqué d'être asphyxié. Sylvarande et moi sommes arrivés à temps… Mais, je ne savais pas… Je tâchais de rabibocher la situation et j'ignorais en fait l'empirer !

- C'est peu de le dire ! aboya le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_. Toshiro me reproche d'avoir chassé de ma vie une fille qui m'avait banni de la sienne… Mais je ne tolérerai jamais qu'il ait été à un cheveu de tuer mon fils ! Ca, Toshiro, c'était pour moi la limite à ne pas franchir ! Tu es désactivé, et sans le savoir j'avais pris la meilleure des décisions !

- Capitaine Albator, pria Ryhas, tout est si complexe. Et Aldéran n'en veut pas vraiment à…

- Je me fous de son avis ! Il a trop de cœur, et si ça a failli le perdre, ça pourrait encore le mener à sa perte ! Quel crétin !

- Le crétin est en ligne ! ironisa alors la voix du grand rouquin balafré.

* * *

Karémyne serra son fils roux contre elle.

- Vu ta tête, les nouvelles sont mauvaises…

- Papa sait pour les virus qui ont fait tourner les ordis du _Light_ en bourrique, jusqu'à être à un doigt de me tuer… Si ses ressentiments s'étaient atténués, ils n'en sont désormais que plus vifs ! Si peu de chemin parcouru et tout est à refaire… Ils sont plus ennemis mortels que jamais, sauf que papa est un humain et que même désactivée l'Ame est vivante à jamais ! Là, je ne sais vraiment pas s'il y a moyen de rabibocher ces deux têtes de bourrique… Je devais peut-être appeler Mayu Oyama Tuldish et rappeler Eméraldas, mais mes énergies ont d'autres objectifs bien plus terre à terre…

- Tu dois faire en sorte que la Présidente Solkadir reparte en paix, c'est ton devoir de Militaire, et c'est pour notre société. Les devoirs du passé ou surnaturels doivent s'y incliner. Remplis tes obligations, Aldie.

- Mais, pour papa… ?

- Tu viens de dire qu'il est tout aussi borné que Toshiro, qu'ils règlent leurs comptes, ou non. L'un et l'autre comprendront que tu es le futur, avec ta famille, et qu'eux à faire la paix du passé. Et s'ils le refusent, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux bien moins intelligents qu'ils ne le prétendent en règle générale !

- Tu es bien dure, Karémyne.

- J'ai été à l'école d'un certain pirate ! Je ne serai pour beaucoup à jamais qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée, et qui en a bien profité, mais je suis aussi la mère de ses enfants et il ne m'a pas aimée que pour mon cul – même si en matière d'éducation lui et moi avons plus que failli !

- Je ne voulais pas raviver ce passé d'erreurs… Et j'ai été le premier à m'y fourvoyer… Voilà pourquoi il faut que mon père et Toshiro se réconcilient. Comment pourrait-il seulement en être autrement ? Ces deux têtes de bois ne peuvent se quitter !

- Merci, Aldie, et je te souhaite de réussir. Tu le rejoindras donc sous peu, ton père ?

- Et avec l'_Arcadia _! Mais j'ai en premier lieu à sécuriser la galactopole dont j'ai la charge.

- Sois prudent, mon grand chéri.

- Merci, maman !

Aldéran enlaça longuement sa mère de cœur, l'embrassant sur le front et les joues.

- Je te préviendrai de mon envol, le moment venu !

- Il y a intérêt, fit-elle mine de menacer.


	11. Chapter 11

**12.**

Usant effectivement d'une débauche d'énergie faramineuse, la tour Khorur avait tout d'un phare gigantesque, qui à lui seul éclairait la marina principale du port de RadCity.

Lhachar Sussguend se tourna vers Aldéran avec qui il partageait de mauvais gré l'exiguë cabine d'une grue, mais avec vue imprenable sur l'environnement au sol.

- Je peux savoir en quoi ce lampion va attirer vos terroristes ? s'enquit-il dans un grincement. D'ordinaire, ce genre de personnages serait plutôt adeptes des ombres !

- Justement. Mais surtout, après la Cérémonie de Clôture des Jeux GalactOlympiques de ce midi, il ne leur reste plus beaucoup d'opportunités pour monter une action d'éclat – et ils savent que demain, dans quelques heures, la Présidente sera la personne la plus protégée de l'Union ! La tour Khorur est une œuvre architecturale réputée, même plus photographiée que le palais du Gouverneur, elle est en tête de liste des objectifs présumés des terroristes.

- « présumé », releva le responsable du port. Ce qui signifie que pendant que vous mobilisez des dizaines d'agents ici, ils ont le champ libre sur toutes les autres cibles !

- C'est un risque que j'ai accepté de prendre ! rétorqua sèchement Aldéran.

- Je n'ignore pas que vous traînez plutôt une réputation de génie cinglé, mais sur ce coup, vous me donnez vraiment l'impression de tenir plutôt du…

- … crétin ? Oui, il semble que ce soit le terme à la mode, gloussa le grand rouquin balafré. Kycham, qu'est-ce que ça donne au ras des pâquerettes ? interrogea-t-il dans son oreillette.

- Les scans ont commencé à repérer de l'activité. Je vous tiens au courant, Colonel.

- Où cela ? fit Aldéran en portant les jumelles de vision nocturne à ses yeux, les braquant aux coordonnées renseignées. Ah oui, on dirait bien trois équipes qui se préparent à converger vers leurs objectifs. Tu as mis nos propres troupes sur le qui-vive, Kycham ?

- Bien sûr, Colonel. Quelles sont vos directives ?

- Attendez que je vous le dise pour révéler votre présence, nous les encerclons de façon naturelle, il suffira ensuite de leur tomber dessus… Kycham, je perçois un quatrième groupe ! Il s'est complètement dissocié des trois autres… A vous de jouer, Sussguend, descendez pour les tenir à l'œil, à leur niveau, et chargez vous de lui avec vos propres hommes.

- Comme vous voudrez, Colonel Skendromme, accepta le responsable du port avec une discipline inhabituelle et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect envers le grand rouquin balafré.

Depuis son perchoir, Aldéran avait suivi sur son ordinateur les différents déplacements, les scans thermiques localisant avec précision les positions des terroristes.

Il avait enfilé son casque d'Intervention, rabattu la visière.

« Au moins, grâce à la régulation de température de nos combinaisons, eux ne peuvent pas nous voir ! Par contre, ça c'est bizarre… Kycham, pourquoi est-ce que Sussguend est si près du groupe que je l'ai chargé de surveiller ? !

- Aucune idée. Il n'est plus sur notre fréquence, Colonel, je ne peux pas le joindre !

Aldéran émit une sorte de rugissement entre ses dents.

- Je n'ai jamais pu encadrer ce type, et tout indique que ce fut de façon évidente plus que réciproque… Et là, il va tous nous faire repérer et donc tout faire foirer, le traître ! Maintenant, nous savons qui était l'informateur des terroristes, pour le port, au minimum. Je m'occupe de lui. De ton côté, Kycham, patiente que les terroristes aient posé leurs bombes, mais tombez-leur dessus avant qu'ils n'aient pu programmer le compte-à-rebours !

- Mais, et vous ? !

- Sussguend est à moi ! aboya Aldéran en dévalant en rappel de la grue, du plus vite possible.

* * *

- Sussguend ! N'était-ce pas un peu prématuré de faire tomber ta couverture ?

- Elle n'aurait plus tenu longtemps, de toute façon, et Khorur était mon dernier objectif donc cela n'avait plus guère d'importance ! J'imagine que tes agents, ceux dont vous ne m'avez pas parlé, s'occupent de mon groupe ?

- Exactement. Et toi, je te veux ! siffla Aldéran en demeurant au tutoiement de défi.

- Mais c'était bien mon intention à moi aussi, ricana Lhachar Sussguend. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai attendu cet instant, toi qui es un Mortel !

Aldéran tressaillit.

- Sur ton dernier propos, cela signifie…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Kwendel a tenté de me faire comprendre une évidence, mais je n'y ai pas prêté garde… Tu es Grunda, une de ses formes, c'est ça ! ?

- En fait, non, pas vraiment. Ce Kwendel, ton ancien jumeau, puisque j'ai autant sondé ses souvenirs quand nous nous affrontions que je sais tout du Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV et des Colonies Sylvidres, t'a donné l'explication que ton cerveau d'humain pouvait assimiler.

- J'ai combattu et déjà réduit en pièces détachées un de tes rejetons. Rien ne pouvait me surprendre, Kwendel a eu tort de ne pas être direct, il m'a fait perdre un temps précieux – je t'aurais affronté plus tôt, si j'avais su !

- Mais, frérot, je n'allais pas te mâcher tout le travail ! ironisa Kwendel depuis les barreaux de l'échelle du silo le plus proche. Il est à toi, fais mieux que moi !

- Facile à dire… Tu n'as pu le défaire, alors que tu es immortel !

- Je n'avais pas le renseignement que t'avait donné l'Arbre de Vie… A toi de le décrypter pour l'emporter !

- Je crois que c'est fait depuis un moment, sourit alors Aldéran avant de reporter son attention sur Lhachar. Tu peux prendre un aspect humain, cela n'a malgré tout rien de surprenant… Mais je n'avais pas envisagé cette éventualité…

- Et voilà donc pourquoi tu ne pouvais vraiment comprendre, ricana plus ouvertement que jamais l'arrogant blondinet. Je suis polymorphe, mais ce que j'apprécie par-dessus tout, c'est intégrer un corps, le contrôler – pour le Mal comme il se doit, à degrés divers selon la puissance de son esprit et des armes en sa possession – et au final le détruire.

La gorge soudain sèche, Aldéran résista à l'envie de porter la main à la très mince gourde, d'une ration individuelle, glissée à sa ceinture, sachant que ses équipiers étaient à l'écoute et qu'eux devaient effectivement ne rien réaliser du tout !

- Donc, Sussguend n'est pas vraiment le triste sire dont tu m'as donné l'illusion ? gronda-t-il.

- Ca, je crains que tu ne le saches jamais, exaspérant rouquin ! Maintenant, vu que tu n'as pas le temps de me combattre, de l'intérieur je vais dire, je vais mettre fin à la vie physique de ce corps et nous allons l'avoir, ce duel que tu espères tant ! Et tu vas perdre.

Aldéran eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Sais-tu combien ont dit cela, avant que je ne leur fasse mordre la poussière ?

- Je connais ce chiffre, exactement. Mais, je suis différent. Et me vaincre ne signifierait pas réellement ma disparition !

- Au fait, au lieu de palabrer des évidences, si tu reprenais ton immonde apparence de poulpe gigantesque, qu'on puisse s'affronter d'égal à égal ?

- Si tu crois que ton aspect est plus séduisant pour l'entité surnaturelle que je suis ! rétorqua sèchement Lhachar avant qu'effectivement, son corps humain ne s'effondre et que les scans thermiques enregistrent la mort d'une des personnes présentes proches de la tour Khorur.

Sous son apparence de poulpe, Grunda faisait presque la taille d'un immeuble de dix étages, élastique, souple, gluant et ses ventouses autant que son bec étaient des armes naturelles mortelles pour ses adversaires !

« C'est quand même un peu grand pour que je prétende traiter d'égal à égal… Je suis mal ! ».

- Colonel, je ne sais ce qui se passe, mais dégagez de là au plus vite et mettez-vous hors de danger de… cette chose ! pria Kycham dans l'oreillette du grand rouquin balafré.

- Non, j'ai à l'affronter. Vous, sortez de ce périmètre, n'en laissez réchapper aucun terroriste et retour à l'AL-99-DS1 pour le débriefing !

- Vous pouvez me répétez votre ordre, concernant les terroriste ? insista Kycham.

- Dégommez-les tous s'ils ne se rendent pas à la première sommation. Ils sont venus, guidés par Sussguend, pour un massacre, je n'accepterai que le leur en cette nuit !

- Mais, et vous, Colonel ?

- J'ai mon adversaire, et si vous avez remarqué, il est un peu plus grand que moi !

Et il déploya ses ailes d'ébène.

De longues minutes durant, Aldéran et Grunda avaient exécuté une sorte de jeu du poulpe et du volatile.

Et comme Aldéran l'avait redouté, les ventouses projetaient des traits d'énergie mortels, il était inutile de détailler la pression des tentacules s'il se faisait happer, et tout en voletant Grunda ne faisait pas mystère de sa stratégie de le guider vers son monstrueux bec indestructible !

- Tu détruits les structures du port ! hurla Aldéran en évitant une ventouse qui avait simplement tenté de l'écrabouiller en plein vol et avait plutôt écrasé un bâtiment administratif.

- Comme si ces infrastructures humaines avaient le moindre intérêt à préserver, pour moi, ricana télépathiquement Grunda.

Le poulpe se ramassa soudain, comme s'il comptait charger son minuscule ennemi d'une charge taurine !

- Ca suffit ! éructa Aldéran en rassemblant ses ailes comme pour un piqué. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour notre affrontement et nous allons le finir là où je l'ai décidé inconsciemment depuis que je sais à qui j'ai affaire, et là où est la seule capable de briser ton bec et donc de te détruire à jamais !

De fait, l'environnement se modifia soudain, pour une plaine verdoyante et paisible, infinie.

- Bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire ! rit alors Aldéran. Et si tu veux m'abattre, suis-moi !

Bien que devinant suivre le plan de son infinitésimal adversaire, Grunda se précipita derrière lui, s'efforçant toujours de le descendre en plein vol de ses traits et de ses tentacules, son bec affamé claquant sinistrement en une menace prémonitoire.


	12. Chapter 12

**13.**

- Je sais que je suis sur ton territoire, Aldéran, fils de Saharya la Magicienne, mais cet atout sera insuffisant pour que tu l'emportes. Tu as vraiment trouvé comment briser mon bec ?

- L'Arbre me l'a dit, de façon limpide : j'avais la réponse sous mon nez. Mais, et comme tu l'avançais, ma logique d'humain mortel ne pouvait l'analyser et tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient !

Ricanant un peu moins, Aldéran évita presque en simultané un dard d'énergie projeté par une ventouse et plusieurs tonnes d'un tentacule qui avait visé son échine dorsale ailée !

Non sans soulagement, il aperçut au loin la silhouette gigantesque de l'Arbre de Vie, lumineuse, vibrante, irradiante de puissance protectrice. Et il vola de toute sa vitesse, constatant que tout feuillage avait disparu, pour se poser à sa cime, entre les plus grosses branches maîtresses, guettant l'ennemi qui lui collait aux basques.

- J'espère que j'ai tiré les bonnes conclusions, Aëlyssandromalkorcham ? glissa le grand rouquin balafré qui était devenu irradiant d'énergie en communion absolue avec le cœur de son Sanctuaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aurai pas droit à une seconde chance de frappe mortellement immortelle ! C'est lui qui aura droit à son tour d'attaque, et je ne pourrai plus m'enfuir, je suis totalement à bout de forces !

- Tu as bien compris, j'ai juste besoin d'un bon angle.

- Est-ce que je dois encore m'envoler, pour te donner cette opportunité ? s'enquit Aldéran.

- Tu n'as plus l'énergie pour voler… Et Tilkon est trop massif donc pas assez rapide en dépit de son courage et de son dévouement absolu, que pour leurrer Grunda… Aldie, toi et moi nous sommes accordés, mentalement, psychiquement, même psychiquement parlant, unis, pour cette seule riposte. Mes branches vont te protéger, tu es au cœur de mon cœur et même si je me consume, tu seras sauf car mes branches les plus solides te protégeront.

- Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de m'abriter… Mais, je sais que tu es, une fois encore, la réponse à mon « petit problème » actuel. En garde, Aëlyssandromalkorcham !

- Je l'étais déjà ! hurla l'Arbre de Vie.

Fonçant à pleine vitesse, sachant effectivement son minuscule adversaire sans véritable riposte possible vu ses forces, Grunda ralentit cependant légèrement en vue de l'Arbre de Vie, tous tentacules devant.

- Non, trop tard ! exulta Aldéran. A toi, Aëlyssandromalkorcham !

Une des grandes branches se raidit, se déploya telle la lance d'un chevalier de tournoi des temps oubliés, et transperça le bec de Grunda.

- Crève immonde saloperie qui menace mon monde ! hurla Aldéran alors que le poulpe se désagrégeait de lui-même, atteint de l'intérieur, se dispersant en morceaux gluants et se vaporisant tout aussitôt dans l'atmosphère, disparaissant, vaincu !

Aldéran se laissa tomber entre les racines, en un saut souple.

- Que disais-tu de tes réincarnations, Grunda ? jeta-t-il, toujours en position de combat, ignorant ce qui l'attendait, mais prêt. Là, avec l'ami surnaturel le plus fidèle qui soit, je t'ai défait ! Qu'espères-tu donc pouvoir encore faire, en Mal ?

Grunda rit alors, de façon presque inextinguible, malmenant le cerveau auquel il s'adressait de façon télépathique, mais tellement content, victorieux en dépit de ce qui venait de se passer !

- Aldéran, j'ai réussi à bien faire du mal à ton monde, à ta société, à ton ordre, à ta petite vie bien mal rangée, en étant seulement Lhachar Sussguend. Imagine seulement ce que je vais pouvoir faire en intégrant le corps d'un être légendaire, aux armes tout aussi inégalées, et que tu ne pourras jamais avoir le courage d'affronter ?

Aldéran soupira, fatigué, et pas uniquement du court affrontement, de tout, de sa vie mortelle justement, d'une lutte sans fin, sans espoir aussi quelque part.

- D'accord, puisque c'est ton intention pour te réincarner et poursuivre ton œuvre de Mal absolu, vas-y, prends possession de moi. Je ne suis pas en état de te résister… Tu peux en profiter !

Les particules de Grunda ricanèrent, presque à l'infini sembla-t-il aux oreilles en sang d'Aldéran.

- Mais, tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers naturel et surnaturel, microscopique rouquin de mes deux, enfin de tous mes tentacules ! ? J'ai une autre victime en tête, depuis longtemps, la meilleure qui soit et là tu seras totalement impuissant !

- Pauvre débile de Grunda, grogna Aldéran. Je ne baisserai ma garde et donc aucune de mes armes devant personne ! Essaye tes tours de passe-passe, mais je ne tomberai pas dedans ! J'éradiquerai de mon monde mortel tout qui le menacera. Et maintenant, Aëlyssandromalkorcham de ton énergie, explose-le à jamais !

- Avec plaisir !

Et Grunda disparut en milliards de particules. Aldéran sourit, rasséréné.

- Maintenant, je peux rentrer chez moi, pour la paix !


	13. Chapter 13

**14.**

Kycham jeta un regard à la fois admiratif et épouvanté à son Colonel.

- La Hiérarchie des Polices vous demande, pour le débriefing du carnage orchestré sous vos ordres… Je peux vous accompagner puisque j'ai obéi.

- La Hiérarchie était prévenue. Je rendrai juste compte de mes décisions. Et personne ici n'aura à en subir les conséquences. J'ai dirigé, j'assume.

- Mais…

- Cela a toujours été ainsi. Je supporte les directives de ce Bureau.

- Mais, c'est moi qui ai ordonné l'exécution des terroristes, protesta Kycham.

- Et je cautionne aussi les actes de mes agents, du veilleur de nuit à mon subordonné. En parlant de veilleur, fais venir le dernier engagé Kycham.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois que j'aurais bien envie de le paralyser à mon tour ! Et j'ai plusieurs tirs de retard à son encontre !

- Pardon ?

Aldéran éclata de rire, profitant du moment de tranquillité pour finir son thé et plonger un autre sachet dans l'eau chaude de sa tasse.

* * *

Le thé ayant bien infusé, Aldéran avait patienté tranquillement, jusqu'à l'arrivée du dernier veilleur de nuit engagé par l'AL-99-DS1.

- Entrez, M. Olker, prenez place. Et je l'ai eu encore faux : c'est moi qui ai recommandé votre engagement… En dépit de ce que j'avais pu proférer !

-Vous êtes bien moins mauvais garçon que vous ne voulez vous en convaincre, la plupart du temps.

- Je suis un crétin, je sais.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se désola Tersic.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui l'avance. Et en toute connaissance de cause, je vous l'assure. Heureusement, je viens de m'ôter deux petits soucis de la tête.

- Les terroristes, et une chose à laquelle personne n'a pu donner de nom – mais sur ce dernier point, cela tient de la légende galatopolaine. En revanche, j'ai vu certaines choses vous concernant au plus près et donc je crois à cet étrange affrontement… Mais, ne gaspillez pas le temps précieux de ce jour : la Présidente s'en va !

- Quoi, vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez prévu un attentat ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Colonel.

- J'avoue, désolé. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue, dans mon immense bateau d'AL-99-DS1. Bon travail… et au plaisir de ne jamais vous croiser !

- Comme si vous croyiez à cette dernière assertion, Colonel. Quand votre père revient-il chez lui ?

- Pas avant des mois, je le crains. C'est moi qui le rejoindrai, sous peu. Donc, puisque je me trompe : à bientôt, M. Olker.

* * *

Magon Bréand jeta un regard suspicieux au grand rouquin balafré qui était entré dans la suite de la Présidente de l'Union Galactique.

- Tiens, je pensais qu'après vos exploits de la nuit, on vous aurait au minimum suspendu, pour le principe ?

- Le Colonel Skendromme n'a fait que ce qu'il pensait nécessaire pour contre la menace à laquelle il avait affaire, jeta Varyna Solkadir depuis son canapé.

- Et on m'a enseigné de ne pas laisser quelqu'un pouvant se relever derrière moi, déclara froidement Aldéran. Ceux d'en face n'auraient pas fait de quartier, j'ai fait tirer en premier.

- Des rapports peuvent se falsifier, mais quand les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du port auront été…

Aldéran sourit, suave.

- A condition qu'ils puissent être lisibles, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai un ami qui sait manipuler les ordinateurs comme personne !

- Bon, et est-ce que vous savez que les animaux de compagnie ne sont pas autorisés ici ? reprit le chef de la sécurité présidentielle en désignant Ungold sagement assis aux pieds de son maître.

- On dit qu'une attaque ne marche pas deux fois de suite. Il en va de même avec les tactiques. Le convoi présidentiel ne sautera pas, mais mon véhicule est certainement une cible de ce jour et donc, je ne vais certainement pas y laisser mon chien alors que tout indique qu'il va sauter !

- Comment comptez-vous assurer la sécurité de ma Présidente, de la femme que j'aime, jusqu'à son cargo intergalactique ?

- Multiplication pour diviser. Ensuite, un petit vol avant le grand voyage.

- Vous allez donc en réalité la faire passer par la voie des airs, comprit Magon. Et quelle votre idée de la multiplication ?

- Environ une dizaine de convois présidentiels, absolument identiques. Ils partiront d'ici, à dix minutes d'intervalle, pour converger vers l'astroport selon des trajets différents.

- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr que la voie des airs est plus sûre ? s'enquit la Présidente en jouant machinalement avec les grosses perles de son collier.

- Une navette taxi parmi tant d'autres, cela devrait nous donner une bonne marge de sécurité. Et ne traînons plus, je vous prie.

De retour à l'AL-99-DS1, Aldéran s'était rendu à la centrale de communications de Jelka Ourosse.

- La Hiérarchie vous a quand même collé une sacrée amende, remarqua Kycham Kendeler.

- Et comme vous vous en doutez, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, rit Aldéran. Alors, ce mois de mission est fini pour nous ?

Kycham désigna du doigt l'un des écrans.

- Son cargo intergalactique est déjà loin de la planète. Et donc ce sont d'autres services de sécurité qui ont repris le relai jusqu'à son retour à Koralle.

Aldéran eut un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Cette fois, nous pouvons bel et bien passer à autre chose ! Les sections anti-terrorisme ont repris leur traque inlassable des groupuscules et donc cela ne relève également plus de nos responsabilités.

- Nouveaux objectifs, nouveaux emmerdes, Colonel ?

- Je n'aurais pas mieux résumé ! gloussa Aldéran. Bon, comme ils m'ont suspendu pour trois jours vu un niveau de riposte soi-disant disproportionné à la menace, je rentre chez moi, occupe-toi bien du Bureau, Kycham.

- A dans soixante-douze heures, Colonel. Tout ira bien.

- Je sais.

* * *

Les portes de l'appartement du capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_ s'ouvrirent sur Clio qui s'avança dans le doux bruissement de sa longue robe noire.

- Tu es en deuil ou tu la joues gothique ? ironisa Albator qui lui tendit la bouteille de saké qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Il y a quelque chose de changé…

- Quoi donc ?

- Aucune idée, c'est juste une sensation. Quelque chose qui flotterait dans l'air.

- Si tu divagues ainsi avant même d'avoir bu une goutte d'alcool, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu auras vidé la bouteille !

- Tu as changé, insista la Jurassienne en s'asseyant.

- Crois-moi, je le saurais, persifla encore le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Allez, détends-toi, tout est calme, il faut en profiter, nous savons parfaitement que ça ne dure jamais !

- Oui, savourons ces instants, approuva-t-elle en gardant pour elle ses fâcheuses impressions.


	14. Chapter 14

**15.**

Au terme des trois jours de suspension, le Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1 s'était rendu à nouveau au siège de sa Hiérarchie.

- A quoi avez-vous occupé ces trois jours, Colonel Skendromme ? interrogea l'Evaluatrice.

- J'ai câliné ma petite famille, répondit froidement Aldéran.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question. Et vous le savez parfaitement. Avez-vous repensé à la façon dont vous avez agi près de la tour Khorur ?

- Non. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Donc, inutile de revenir sur ce passé. J'avais une menace devant moi et je l'ai faite disparaître.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Vous savez de quelle branche Militaire je suis issu. Cette formation est impitoyable, elle ne s'encombre guère de principes et n'est pas non plus réputée pour faire dans le détail ! Le SIGiP a été créé pour combattre ce genre d'ennemis justement, avec leurs armes et une méthode encore plus radicale. J'ai carte blanche, je vous le rappelle !

- Ces poseurs de bombes ont quasiment été victimes d'un peloton d'exécution, protesta encore l'Evaluatrice.

- Où sont les preuves de ses rumeurs, rétorqua calmement le grand rouquin balafré. A mon souvenir, il n'y a pas eu de survivant et je sais que nos communications n'ont pu être captées.

- Et il a été impossible de visionner les enregistrements de sécurité, compléta-t-elle. Ces rumeurs sont donc parfaitement exactes, mais personne ne pourra jamais les confirmer, sauf si un de vos agents ayant participé à l'opération le révélait sous serment.

Elle fronça les sourcils, passant la main dans sa chevelure argentée.

- L'autopsie de ce Sussguend n'a pas permis de déterminer la cause de son décès… Il semble qu'il ait fait « simplement » un arrêt cardiaque, pourtant il n'avait aucun antécédent et il n'avait aucune déficience ignorée. Un mystère de plus sur cette étrange nuit. Vous vous en tirez à bon compte, Colonel Skendromme, ce qui ne vous rend que plus redoutable et pas du tout fiable !

- C'est ce que vous mentionnerez dans votre rapport ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, tout est parfaitement claire. Ca me va.

- Vous allez le contresigner sans faire valoir votre droit à une contre-évaluation ?

- Exact.

Il se leva.

- Au fait, madame, une dernière chose au sujet de cette nuit d'Intervention : vous êtes encore très en-dessous de la réalité !

- C'est bien ce dont je redoutais d'avoir la confirmation, reconnut à son tour l'Evaluatrice des Polices. Vous avez beau servir du côté de la loi, vous êtes un élément extrêmement dangereux, incontrôlable. Je vous mets également en garde, Colonel : nous n'hésiterons pas à nous passer de vos services, et de vous donner vos moyens d'action habituels !

- Ca marche !

Non sans soulagement, Kycham et Jarvyl constatèrent que leur Colonel revenait de son entretien avec une enveloppe verte, signe qu'il avait pu reprendre ses fonctions sans souci.

Aldéran les rejoignit et prit la tasse de café servie par le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, le refroidissement a été tué dans l'œuf, Aldie. Une journée au lit à boire des litres de bouillon et à éliminer la fièvre par tous les pores et me revoilà également opérationnel ! Si je ne l'avais pas couvé l'autre nuit, j'aurais pu être sur le port moi aussi… Désolé de vous avoir laissé cette responsabilités entre vous deux.

- Pas grave. J'ai déjà dit à Kycham que j'en revendiquais toutes les charges. Tu viens d'arriver, toi aussi ? remarqua-t-il à la vue de l'ordinateur non encore allumé.

- J'étais passé voir Soreyn à l'hôpital. Il sort bien demain, et rejoint le centre de revalidation pour plusieurs semaines.

- Je ne me suis que trop absenté, à quelques jours de repartir pour la mer d'étoiles, est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut l'attendre à sa sortie et lui porter les vœux du Bureau ?

- J'irai, promit Kycham.

- Merci à toi.

Jarvyl tressaillit et du menton indiqua quelque chose, ou quelqu'un derrière Aldéran qui se retourna à demi.

- Kwendel ! Non, plus de voyage impromptu, nous n'avons même pas encore de nouvel adversaire ! ?

- Je venais te faire mes adieux, dans cette vie, frérot.

Aldéran se leva, trop interloqué que pour rectifier le terme honni dont on venait à nouveau de l'affubler !

- Dire que c'est à moi qu'on fait le reproche d'avoir un déplorable sens de l'humour ! Tu es mort, et donc très mal placé pour parler d'une vie, quelle qu'elle soit, au demeurant ! C'est quoi la réplique à trois karénies que tu viens de balancer ?

- Je parlais de ta vie, Aldie, si tout se déroule comme ça en prend le chemin, nous serons bientôt réunis. Et dès lors, plus besoin pour moi de faire des allers et retours entre le monde de Lacrysis et ici. J'y retourne et je t'y attends, Aldéran. Je ne te demande qu'une chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Fais à nouveau mentir les funestes jours à venir, supplia presque Kwendel. Pour toi et parce qu'il n'y aura pas que ton âme à sauver. Et Grunda avait raison : ton ennemi à venir, tu seras dans la totale incapacité de l'affronter.

- Ce n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera pas, gronda Aldéran, vibrant de colère. Je n'ai jamais refusé un combat et si un être, naturel ou non, menace mon monde, je me suis toujours mesuré à lui et ce même si on prétendait que je n'avais pas une chance de m'en sortir !

- Il y a un début à tout. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir le frapper à mort mais lui n'éprouvera aucune émotion à le faire. Ce combat est perdu, Aldie, alors que tu ne sais même pas à qui tu auras affaire ! murmura sombrement Kwendel avant de disparaître.

- Lui et ses effets mélodramatiques ! ragea Aldéran en se rasseyant sous les regards interloqués de ses deux subordonnés et amis. Il ne changera jamais. Et bien sûr, pour une explication claire, on peut toujours rêver !

- Tu crois qu'il disait vrai ? s'inquiéta Jarvyl. Il vient de prédire ton trépas prochain !

A la stupéfaction des deux hommes, le grand rouquin balafré éclata de rire en finissant son café.

- Si j'avais reçu une entrée gratuite au grand parc d'attractions à chaque fois qu'on m'a donné perdant d'avance, j'aurais un pass d'accès à l'année !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, grognèrent Jarvyl et Kycham tandis qu'il regagnait son bureau.

* * *

Clio écarquilla démesurément ses prunelles d'or en amande.

- Albator, on était sensés négocier les pièces détachées nécessaires pour réparer la citerne d'eau potable principale de _L'Ombre_. Il n'a jamais été question de canarder ce cargo pour voler la leur !

- Je n'aimais pas la forme de ce cargo, on aurait dit une gigantesque seringue !

- Albator, cet acte gratuit et cruel ne te ressemble absolument plus ! protesta encore la Jurassienne en lui serrant le bras à lui faire mal.

- « plus » ? tiqua-t-il.

- Tu as un jour été une immonde bête à tuer, juste par envie, par plaisir. Ce furent les mois du départ de Kei et ce combat voué à la défaite qui a mené l'_Arcadia_ a tracée une immense tranchée dans le parc du Manoir des Skendromme ! rappela-t-elle. C'était une dérive impardonnable, Toshiro et moi avons été bien trop miséricordieux envers toi, en te trouvant des excuses, en refusant de prendre les mesures nécessaires à t'arrêter, définitivement !

- J'ai failli rencontrer votre vœu, en effet, grinça le pirate à la chevelure de neige. J'ai été à un cheveu de mettre fin à mes jours, et sans cette alerte, vous auriez été débarrassé de ce que j'étais devenu, pareil aux ennemis combattus au nom des idéaux d'avant, pire qu'eux, même ! Avec le recul, ce fut un interminable cauchemar, j'étais le premier à vouloir qu'il s'arrête et en même temps il y avait quelque chose de grisant à avoir ce pouvoir absolu de vie et de mort !

- Pourquoi revenir sur cette pente sans espoir ? gémit Clio. Pourquoi maintenant après ces années de stabilité, cette famille, ce foyer ! ?

- Parce que ce trop plein d'amour commence singulièrement à me gonfler, siffla le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_. Etre sympa, c'est gavant ! Et de toute façon, que je sois le chevalier blanc ou le noir, il n'y a aucune reconnaissance à espérer, alors autant prendre le parti de finir en beauté en revendiquant haut et dans le sang le drapeau qui flotte là haut !

- Albator, tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement ? hurla presque la Jurassienne, épouvantée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

- Et si ça ne te plaît, je te débarque à la première occasion venue ! aboya Albator. Maintenant, regagne ta chambre, tu me gâches le paysage.

Clio souleva les plis de sa robe bleue ciel et quitta la passerelle de _L'Ombre Noire_.

« Ce n'était pas un pressentiment, tu as changé. On t'a fait changer. Je perçois une autre présence en toi, mais rien à voir avec la graine de Synomarielle. Et cet aura sanglante qui t'enveloppe se reflète en éclat métallique dans ton œil ! Il va falloir quelqu'un pour t'arrêter, quelqu'un te connaissant vraiment bien ! ».

* * *

La Générale Yog remit un cylindre mémoire de mission à son interlocuteur à la crinière couleur de caramel.

- Vous êtes tout désigné pour repartir à sa poursuite, le trouver – bien qu'il ne se cachera sans doute pas – et l'abattre sans sommation. Voilà vos ordres, et désolé de vous avoir tiré de votre retraite en ce but.

- Est-ce que les faits sont avérés ? J'ai commis, une fois, l'erreur de le croire devenu fou et j'ai projeté le Feu de Saint-Elme du _Karyu_ sur lui – alors qu'il était prisonnier à son propre bord ! Est-ce que aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute ?

- Pas un seul. Il a personnellement revendiqué ces destructions et massacres après avoir laissé sa Jurassienne d'amie sur une station relai. Partez et réussissez, Colonel Zéro !

Tout en quittant le siège de l'état-major de la Flotte Indépendante, Warius composa un message sur son ordinateur de poche.

« Moi, je doute d'y parvenir… Aldéran, je vais avoir besoin de toi, personne d'autre ne pourra faire entendre raison à ce vieux pirate, et te faire revenir dans la mer d'étoiles un peu plus tôt que prévu. Désolé ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

**16.**

Ayvanère fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel à la vue des quatre mâles de sa famille, affalés dans le divan, les chevilles croisées sur la table basse, chacun un gros pot de crème glace posé sur le ventre, et ils y piochaient avec gourmandise.

- C'est ça, goinfrez-vous pendant que je dresse mes profils là-haut et que je ramène de quoi remplir la marmite pour faire bouillir la pitance familiale !

- Heu, tu as oublié la tambouille de Ungold, rappela Aldéran en faisant craquer les pépites des trois sortes de noix sous ses molaires. Et de nous tous, c'est lui qui mange le plus, si on considère le rapport gamelle et poids !

- Normal, tu le gave, ce molosse ! Il reste encore un pot ?

De la glacière à ses pieds, Aldéran sortit un pot de crème glace au café et au chocolat avec des pincées de crumble.

- Et ma cuillère ? ajouta Ayvanère.

Alguénor en sortit une de la poche de sa chemise.

- Pour toi, maman !

Ayvanère prit place au bout du canapé, près de ses deux aînés, Albior pour sa part lové contre son père.

- C'est la soirée tendresse ou quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

- Non, juste une envie de crème glace, rectifia Aldéran. Ensuite, et j'ai déjà prévenu qu'il fallait garder de la place, nous sommes invités au resto avec Karémyne et Skyrone !

Ayvanère éclata de rire.

- C'est sûr qu'avec les portions plus que congrues servies dans les assiettes, ces estomacs sur pattes ont intérêt à ingurgiter leur propre poids en nourriture avant d'y aller, gloussa-t-elle.

- Mais cette cuisine est succulente, protesta Aldéran avec amusement.

- Ce qui explique que tu ne sois possible de l'apprécier qu'après avoir vidé plusieurs platées ici sinon tu ferais un scandale et tu irais directement en cuisines t'empiffrer, ce qui est poliment incorrect ! s'amusa son épouse.

- Quand j'avais l'âge d'Albior, les maîtres-queux trouvaient mignon cette dernière démarche, et j'avalais à satiété. En fait, c'est là que j'ai apprécié cette cuisine raffinée et parcimonieuse. Et là aussi j'ai pris mes premiers cours sur les feux et autres planches brûlantes !

Ayvanère sourit tendrement à son époux.

- J'ignorais… Tu n'avais jamais… Aldie, pourquoi ce début de soirée gourmandise, pourquoi ces confidences ? Qu'y a-t-il ? !

- Mais, rien du tout, assura-t-il du plus crânement possible alors que ses fils s'étaient redressés, un peu soucieux et soudain bien moins préoccupés par leur crème glace !

Il s'essuya les lèvres de sa serviette, se redressa.

- Ils doivent encore prendre un bain avant de s'habiller pour sortir. Alguénor et Alyénor peuvent se débrouiller…

- Moi aussi, assura Albior.

- Bien, lavez-vous, les enfants. Rejoignez-nous ensuite.

Albior eut un rire frais.

- Et on prend son temps… Comment ça, pendant qu'on se baigne, maman et toi allez faire plein de cochonneries !

- On va se gêner ! Mais, évite ce genre de réflexion, mon petit cœur, tu es trop jeune pour les avoir !

- Mais, je sais très bien ce que vous…

- Tu le sais, mais ça ne se dit pas, pouffa Aldéran. C'est entre ta maman et moi !

- Ben, forcément, tu es dedans !

- File prendre ton bain ! intima Aldéran en poussant le cadet de ses fils vers l'escalier !

Il se retourna ensuite tout sourire vers son épouse.

- Il est observateur, ce gosse… Va falloir les enfermer, tous, dans leurs chambres quand on voudra encore prendre du bon temps !

- Et ensuite, nous serons poursuivis pour maltraitance, vu le nombre de fois qu'on devra les faire prisonniers – heureusement qu'il y a du quadruple vitrage ! pouffa Ayvanère, avant que sa mine ne se ferme, de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles vert émeraude. Aldie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Quelles nouvelles as-tu reçues en mon absence ?

- Je pars avec l'_Arcadia_, cette nuit.

- C'était prévu, mais pas si tôt – nous devions avoir encore près de dix jours ! Qu'y a-t-il ? reprit-elle ?

- Papa a pété un plomb, enfin tous ses plombs en fait…

- Oui, comme d'hab ! Comme quand toi tu pars en vrille ! Vous êtes bien père et fils ! Il a viré barge à quel point ? ajouta-t-elle sans plus plaisanter.

- Au pire, marmonna Aldéran. Il a détruit, tué, à tours de bras, en seulement quelques jours… C'est incompréhensible, il n'a jamais agi ainsi, enfin, depuis qu'il a rencontré Karémyne et que nous sommes tous nés… Cela n'a aucun sens !

- Qui t'a prévenu ?

- Warius… Il a été envoyé pour retrouver et arrêter mon père… Et il m'a demandé de l'assister dans cette chasse. Et, en tant que section Militaire, le SIGiP me l'a ordonné aussi vu le danger que mon père représente…

- Mais, c'est impossible, Albator n'a jamais été…

- Il l'a été, avant notre naissance à tous. Mais il semble retombé dans ces travers.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Aldie, tu ne penses pas… ? !

- Grunda m'avait prévenu, il s'est vengé de la pire façon possible…

- Aldie ?

- Jamais mon père – le papa que je connais – n'aurait commis ces crimes… Grunda l'a infecté, il a pris possession de son corps, et vu ce que j'ai vu on ne peut l'évacuer sans faire mourir l'hôte… On est mal…

- Mon pauvre amour…

Aldéran étreignit longuement les épaules de sa femme qui l'avait elle-même tendrement enlacée, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Warius m'a appelé à la rescousse. Je pars donc le rejoindre et nous partons suivre mon père, et l'atomiser.

- Non !

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre possibilité… Nous verrons une fois sous le feu de ses canons…

- Ce Grunda l'a pris sous son contrôle ? Aldie, tu dois !…

- Sous mon nez, Grunda a tué Sussguend. Et j'ignore sous quelle forme il infecte mon père, et il m'a déjà prévenu : si je tente de le contrer, il tuera l'hôte… Kwendel a eu, à nouveau, raison sur toute la ligne !

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne peux pas pointer mon arme sur mon père, je ne peux pas tirer… Et si Grunda le contrôle, lui n'hésitera pas un instant ! Mais, j'y vais, c'est tout. Veille sur nos gamins, Ayvi !

- Bien sûr.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les trois gamins habillés de pied en cap, soigneusement coiffés, pimpants, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient pris place à la table du restaurant où Karémyne et Skyrone les attendaient déjà.

- Dîner offert par la Présidente Solkadir, en gentil et discret remerciement des services rendus, glissa Aldéran alors que des membres du personnel poussaient les chaises sous les fessiers d'Ayvanère et de ses fils. J'ai choisi le menu, afin de ne pas profiter outre mesure du cadeau. Régalez-vous !

Voraces, Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior se jetèrent sur leurs assiettes, sous les regards tendrement amusés de leurs parents et des serveurs présents.

* * *

- Tu me réactives ? s'étonna, avec du persiflage dans la voix, l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, nous partons à la chasse !

- La chasse à quoi ?

- La chasse au pirate. La chasse à un certain Albator !


	16. Chapter 16

**17.**

Aldéran avala une bonne gorgée de red bourbon.

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que cet équipage n'apprécie pas outre mesure d'être sous tes ordres ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, marmonna Warius qui l'avait reçu à bord du _Karyu_. D'abord ce vaisseau qui est totalement dépassé, à leurs yeux, car il ne correspond plus aux standards actuels bien qu'au combat il en remonterait encore à plus d'un. Ensuite, moi ! Quelque part, j'avais pris la décision de ne plus voler, même pour le plaisir, afin de profiter de tous ces moments en famille. Aussi, bien que ce soit temporaire, pour cette unique mission, tous ces jeunes apprécient bien peu le retour d'un fossile qu'ils doivent également considérer comme aussi dépasse que son vaisseau !

- Ils se trompent ! aboya le grand rouquin balafré.

- Nous le savons tous les deux, mais j'ai à refaire mes preuves à leurs yeux. Leur réaction est compréhensible, je ne peux la leur reprocher. Après tout, en dépit de mon grade, je ne dirige plus le _Karyu_, je ne m'occupe que d'aller coller aux basques de ton père et d'user alors de mon expérience et de ce que je connais de ses stratégies au combat pour l'arrêter ! A propos de confiance, jusqu'à quel point Toshiro est-il fiable ?

- Il a été entièrement révisé, tous les fichiers malveillants détruits et on a installé plusieurs nouveaux systèmes, pour contrôler son contrôle afin qu'il ne puisse plus rien manigancer sans que cela ne soit enregistré et ne donne lieu à une alerte. Plusieurs techniciens des chantiers navals se relaient pour le surveiller. Mais vu les excuses qu'il m'a faite, je pense qu'il est revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

- Il réalise ce qu'il a fait ?

Aldéran tendit son verre pour qu'on le resserve.

- Disons que cette fois les circonstances concourent pour le meilleur, enfin, pour moi. L'expédition des Tuldish a tourné court suite à des problèmes techniques à répétition mettant la survie dans l'espace trop en danger que pour poursuivre. Les vaisseaux sont donc sur le retour et Toshiro n'a plus à s'inquiéter quant aux inconnues de cette exploration. J'ai pu prendre contact avec Valkon Tuldish. Il m'a certifié que sa mère était bien moins remontée contre son parrain.

- Ces souvenirs que tu as ranimés…

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Mayu Oyama Tuldish a réussi a davantage peser le bon et le moins bon de ses jeunes années. Et même si elle ne pardonnera jamais, beaucoup à son parrain et un tout peu à sa mère, qu'on l'ait obligée à vivre sur Terre, elle a réalisé combien son parrain l'avait aimée et avait veillé sur elle. Ce qu'il aurait continué de faire si elle ne l'avait pas viré. Et en même temps, elle a compris aussi que s'il avait cédé aussi facilement c'était parce que la raison de son fiancé était justifiée et d'avoir éloigné un pirate de leur vie leur a permis de couler des jours paisibles. Bref, ils ne vont forcément pas se sauter au cou, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de refaire sa connaissance. Valkon nous y aidera car pour lui ce côté pirate a quelque chose de fascinant.

Il fit cependant la grimace.

- Mais sur ces derniers points, il va falloir récupérer mon père dans son état normal.

Warius eut un petit rire.

- Là encore, impossible de dire l'entière vérité à cet équipage. Ce sont des militaires extrêmement carrés, je crains que le surnaturel ne leur passe largement au-dessus de la tête ! Il te faudra agir le plus discrètement possible, Aldie.

- Si seulement j'avais idée de comment je peux faire disparaître Grunda de façon totalement définitive, soupira-t-il. Et même si je savais comment faire, il préfèrera sacrifier son hôte plutôt que de permettre qu'on l'en éradique !

- Et la version d'un Albator mort est celle qu'appréciera le plus mon état-major, fit sombrement Warius. Sans oublier que même si tu arrives à libérer ton père de cette emprise, il aura à répondre de ses actes. Et le connaissant, il optera pour la mort plutôt que l'emprisonnement jusqu'à son dernier jour !

- J'ai mon idée pour qu'il s'en sorte, de ce point de vue, avoua Aldéran en finissant son verre. J'en ai parlé à Doc Machinar et il sait exactement ce qu'il aura à faire une fois papa redevenu lui-même.

- Quand aurons-nous rattrapé _L'Ombre Noire _? interrogea Clio en rentrant dans le salon.

- Toshiro a pu infiltrer son clone mémoriel sur _L'Ombre_, renseigna alors Aldéran. Papa doit absolument réapprovisionner et la station spatiale Argon VI est un bien trop gros morceau pour qu'il s'y attaque. Là, il va être obligé de la jouer à la traditionnelle – et vu la réputation qui le précède à nouveau, il sera très vite servi et lui pourra poursuivre son sanglant périple en atomisant tous ceux dont il croisera la route.

- Avez-vous un plan ? s'enquit encore la Jurassienne.

- J'ai pris contact avec le directeur d'Argon VI, répondit Warius. Aldéran et moi sommes d'accord, il faut tenter une phase de dialogue, avant de passer à des méthodes plus radicales. On va donc faire en sorte de diriger Albator vers un point précis du quai d'arrimage. Ce sera alors à Aldie d'évaluer jusqu'à quel point Grunda le contrôle, s'il le perçoit en lui et donc s'il y a contact cela signifiera qu'il pourra l'atteindre et donc peut-être le chasser tout en préservant l'hôte. Tu n'auras certainement pas plus de cinq minutes, Aldéran !

- Je dirais beaucoup moins, en réalité, grinça le grand rouquin balafré. Me présenter sans arme rassurera la partie pirate, mais la partie Grunda sait parfaitement que je n'ai pas besoin de mon cosmogun pour l'affronter ! J'aurai de la chance s'il me laisse placer plus deux phrases…

- Mais comment faire ? gémit Clio qui clignotait comme une luciole sous les émotions qui l'agitaient. Et je ne peux pas croire que vous envisagiez d'abattre Albator ! Il n'est absolument pour rien dans ces carnages !

* * *

Aldéran s'était levé, avait fait quelques pas.

- La position de Grunda est à la fois une force et une faiblesse. Infiltré, il ne peut pas user de sa puissance surnaturelle autant qu'il le voudrait. Il est limité par le corps physique utilisé et là il a choisi celui d'un homme âgé. En revanche, il sait parfaitement ce que mon père représente pour nous, il sait que nous rechignerons jusqu'au dernier moment à faire du mal à cette même enveloppe charnelle… Il faut donc que j'oblige Grunda à céder de son emprise, pour que je puisse atteindre l'esprit de mon père. Je ne vois que cette méthode.

- Mais vous n'allez pas faire du mal à Albator ? insista-t-elle.

- Toi et moi observerons l'approche d'Aldéran, reprit alors Warius. Les caméras et micros de surveillance enregistrerons tout et nous pourrons ensuite analyser ce dialogue afin d'établir notre véritable plan d'action pour récupérer Albator et le libérer.

La Jurassienne soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai eu très peur !

- Quoi, tu croyais que j'allais me poster en embuscade pour suivre cette rencontrer et le tirer à distance ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

- J'avais envisagé cette possibilité, reconnut-elle.

- Nous y avons tous songé, reconnut Aldéran. Papa vient de prouver, qu'avec _L'Ombre Noire_, il dispose d'une incroyable machine de mort, et nous n'ignorons pas qu'en affrontement de face il est toujours extrêmement affûté et redoutable. Pas plus que Warius, je ne suis de taille au gravity saber et en mode duel je ne suis pas certain d'être plus rapide pour sortir mon cosmogun… Voilà pourquoi, puisque nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à la jouer à la déloyale, il faut commencer par une approche non agressive et discuter. Je saurai très vite si je peux atteindre son esprit et là Grunda sera mal contre nos deux volontés !

- J'interviendrais bien, murmura Clio, mais mon énergie psychique perturberait les vôtres et vous affaiblirait. Et j'ai toujours promis à Albator de ne pas percer ses pensées s'il s'y refusait. Je ne suis donc d'aucune utilité, je suis désolée.

- Cette affaire est militaire et surnaturelle, nous nous en chargerons très bien, assura Warius.

Aldéran se mit à rire.

- N'empêche que si je résume, Warius : tu m'envoies au devant d'un pirate aux armes légendaires, contrôlé par le plus malveillant des esprits qui soit, et tu attends tranquillement dans ton coin de voir comment le dialogue va tourner ! Comme d'hab., il semble que tout le boulot soit pour la pauvre pomme que je suis !

- Si ça échouait, nous en reviendrions à mes méthodes, et cela ne me plaît absolument pas. Tu auras intérêt à réussir, Aldie.

- Oui, ramène-nous notre Albator, pria Clio.

- C'est bien mon intention. Grunda a fini de le manipuler, je ne le laisserai pas agir plus longtemps. Et il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait de mon père !

- Merci, Aldéran, firent ses deux amis.


	17. Chapter 17

**18.**

_L'Ombre Noire_ arrimée à un quai d'Argon VI, bien qu'un peu surpris, son capitaine l'avait néanmoins quittée pour se rendre sur l'une des plateformes toutes proches.

L'œil aux aguets, il n'avait repéré aucune présence hostile, tout indiquant que ses récents massacres et destructions avaient plus que jamais fait fuir ceux se trouvant dans son périmètre immédiat ! Et selon toute évidence, l'heure de l'affronter n'était pas venue non plus.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris qu'il n'y ait pas l'ombre d'une batterie à solutron dans les parages ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, son instinct lui soufflant qu'on l'observait.

Les plateformes entourant le quai d'arrimage où se trouvait le vaisseau pirate étaient reliées entre elles par des escaliers, certains niveaux accessibles par des échelons mobiles.

De sous un des escaliers, Aldéran, Warius et Clio avaient vu le pirate à la chevelure de neige se diriger vers les coordonnées que lui avait indiquées le directeur de la station, troquant les batteries dernière génération de puissance contre son départ immédiat !

- Je suis surpris qu'il se soit déplacé, reconnut Warius. Le piège était grossier au possible et il doit se douter que les meilleurs snipers l'ont pour cible !

- Oui, mais il damnerait aussi son âme pour ce genre de batteries qui vont rendre _L'Ombre_ bien plus rapide que l'_Arcadia_ ainsi que surtout de la plupart des vaisseaux militaires actuels. Son clone mémoriel n'a pu que le lui souligner.

- En parlant de ce Toshiro là, pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour arrêter le parcours sanglant de son ami ? releva Clio. Pas plus que moi, Toshiro n'aurait supporté de le voir ainsi se perdre !

- Pour éviter la mésaventure qui m'est arrivée la dernière fois avec le _Light_, le clone mémoriel de _L'Ombre_ a été bridé au maximum, pratiquement autant que l'est actuellement l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Il peut juste mener le vaisseau en configuration de vol. Le reste, mon père gère en manuel, selon le besoin. Toshiro ne peut que suivre le mouvement, au propre comme au figuré ! Nul coup tordu à attendre de sa part, mais aucune aide non plus. Bon, j'y vais. Il sûrement moins patient que jamais et il va rapidement mettre les bouts, de cette plateforme et de cette station !

- Nous restons ici, nous n'interviendrons pas, promit Warius. De toute façon, il s'agit juste d'une première approche et ce même si Grunda et toi vous vous connaissez !

De loin, le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_ avait vu Aldéran le rejoindre, notant en premier lieu qu'il ne portait aucune arme, et ensuite qu'il était sans nul doute aussi peu à l'aise que lui !

- Tiens tiens, le rouquin semble avoir envie d'une revanche, pourtant c'est moi qui ai perdu, l'autre fois ! persifla Grunda.

- Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, si toutefois tu en es capable et tu viens d'avouer le contraire. Tu peux me contrôler la plupart du temps, il me reste encore quelques forces, prévint Albator.

- Avec nos esprits mélangés, tu sais que je ne peux pas à la fois contrôler un corps et déployer mon énergie surnaturelle. Et toi, pour un humain de ton âge, tu es bien plus résistant que je ne l'imaginais, avoua Grunda. Mais là c'est à moi de mener l'entretien !

- Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour récupérer de l'énergie et je m'en mêlerai !

* * *

Aldéran s'arrêta à petite distance de son père, s'assurant qu'il demeurait bien dans l'angle de vue de Warius et de Clio.

- Aldéran a changé d'avis, remarqua cette dernière, il projette des sortes d'ondes.

- Oui, je suis bien là. Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un corps où me réfugier ! ricana Grunda alors que la pupille du pirate devenait rouge sang. Et au vu de ce que j'en ai fait, tu m'as vite retrouvé ! Alors, quelles sont tes intentions, Aldéran ? Il te faudra tuer ce corps si tu veux que je le quitte et profiter de ce transfert pour m'attaquer… Je constate que tu m'analyses, tu essaies de trouver une faille, pour m'obliger à sortir, en effet ! Mais, que ce soit toi qui m'y forces ou que je le fasse de mon propre chef, ce corps humain mourra. Je te laisse une chance : trouves-toi une arme et détruis-le, ensuite nous pourrons une fois de plus passer aux choses sérieuses !

- C'est impossible ! gémit Aldéran. Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal ! Je veux le sauver, je le dois, je le lui dois !

- Dommage, tu as laissé passer ta chance d'une opportunité nette et sans bavure. Maintenant, je vais poursuivre mon œuvre de mort et que tu le veuilles ou non, il faudra détruire cette enveloppe – toi ou un de ceux qui seront lancés à la poursuite de ce vieux débris !

- Ne m'enterre pas si vite, je t'ai pourtant déjà mis en garde à plusieurs reprises, siffla la voix naturelle d'Albator alors que son iris redevenait brun.

- Papa !

- Cet être a beau se prétendre tout-puissant, il doit prendre soin de ce corps qui lui permet de perpétrer des carnages, et donc il doit me laisser des périodes de liberté, mais trop courtes pour que je tente quelque chose… Et je n'ai toujours pas su me décider à mettre fin à mes jours pour stopper ce bain de sang.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis venu. Il faut mettre fin aux agissements de Grunda avant que Warius ou un autre ne mette le turbo aux poursuites et que tu sois tiré comme un lapin !

- Oui, généralement, c'est moi le lapin qui tire, ironisa le pirate à la chevelure de neige, au soulagement d'Aldéran qui retrouvait entièrement son père.

- Warius est là ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. On dirait qu'entre lui et moi tout fini de la façon dont elle a commencé…

- On n'a pas assez de temps que pour évoquer un présumé bon temps, coupa sèchement Aldéran. Il faut que tu m'aides à faire sortir Grunda !

- Je ne sais déjà pas comment il est rentré ! grimaça Albator.

- Il ne peut pas se battre sur deux fronts. Il faut que tu te concentres, que tu mobilises tes forces. Songes de toute ton énergie à l'éjecter. Mes ondes l'affaiblissent, d'où le fait qu'il t'ait rendu le contrôle si rapidement. Repousse-le hors de toi, il ne pourra pas rester si tu ne veux pas de lui, de façon aussi consciente !

Aldéran risqua un léger sourire.

- Si ça se trouve entre toi qui le rejette et mes ondes, il va tout bonnement être détruit, sans combat ! Vas-y, papa, montre-lui de quoi tu es capable !

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun signe manifeste de la lutte intérieure qui se jouait, Aldéran demeurait sur le qui-vive, sachant qu'à tout moment Grunda pouvait reprendre le contrôle, bien qu'en l'occurrence il ne capte que la présence de son père.

- D'ordinaire, il revient beaucoup plus vite, Aldie, remarqua soudain Albator. Il ne lui est pas concevable de me laisser autant de libre arbitre… Je ne le sens plus en moi !

- Nos énergies combinées ont complètement anéanti le résidu de lui qui demeurait en toi !

- J'ai bien senti que tu m'aidais, que tu soutenais mes forces.

- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! se réjouit Aldéran qui eut le même soupir de soulagement que Warius et Clio depuis leur escalier d'où ils n'avaient pas perdu un mot de l'échange via les oreillettes branchées sur les systèmes de sécurité du quai.

- Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, fit le pirate à la chevelure de neige en s'approchant, prenant Aldéran par les épaules.

- Je ne perçois absolument plus Grunda, tu es sauf, papa !

- Oui, je suis libéré… de toi ! rugit Albator en reculant soudain, tirant le gravity saber de son étui pour en enfoncer la pointe dans le ventre d'Aldéran.

Trop surpris, déjà considérablement affaibli par la blessure, Aldéran demeura sans réaction alors que l'arme de son père lui transperçait à nouveau l'abdomen, à deux reprises.

- Comme si j'allais pu abandonner la partie aussi facilement, rugit le pirate dont la pupille était redevenue rouge sang. Tu es vraiment trop naïf, jeune humain, et ce corps me plaît bien trop.

- Papa… gémit Aldéran à ses pieds, sa vie s'écoulant avec son sang.

Un moment, Albator considéra d'un regard complètement indifférent les soubresauts d'agonie de son fils roux, puis il rangea son gravity saber et tourna les talons.

FIN


End file.
